


An Ever Fixed Mark

by harlequinblueflag



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempted Blackmail, Bad Touch Chancellor, Chocobros - Freeform, Creeper! Ardyn, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Anxiety, Protective Chocobros, Spoilers, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinblueflag/pseuds/harlequinblueflag
Summary: "Burgundy hair framed a handsome face, accompanied by a charming smile. Despite his smile, Prompto took a step back, immediately repulsed. By what, he couldn't be sure, but something about this man set his teeth on edge."





	1. That Look On Tempests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is heavily inspired by many of the other wonderful Ardyn/Prompto fics out there. I especially love invisibledeity's works, so please go check them out.  
> I do not intend for this fic to die. I do have some other works that died in the past, though now that my life has settled a little, I intend to revive them.  
> As always, a disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XV, nor any of it's characters, and this fan fic merely exists to satisfy my twisted desires.
> 
> EDIT: I've tweaked this chapter a little bit to help with transitions. Nothing important to the plot was changed, I just added a few sentences here and there.

The Regalia was a beautiful car. Sleek, fast, and reliable, she got her passengers where they needed to be safely and quickly. Unfortunately, the Regalia also reflected sunlight like no other, to Prompto's chagrin. 

In the passenger seat, Prompto shifted uncomfortably. He lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the sun, which had been plaguing him since sunrise a few hours prior. Despite his efforts, light filtered through the gaps between his fingers, blinding him.

It was probably time to invest in a good pair of sunglasses, though he doubted they'd last long. A single hunt would probably leave them broken and crumbling in the dust. He wondered how Ignis managed to keep his glasses whole, despite the all the fighting they had done recently.

 _Especially_ after their last fight. Talcott, the grandson of the Amicitia butler, had informed them of a possible Royal Tomb found deep inside a cave. They had found the cave behind a waterfall, and soon proved Talcott's information to be correct; however, the fight along the way to the tomb had been long and hard.

Now, they were on their way back to Lestallum, to share the good news with Iris and company. Gladiolus had been in a good mood the entire trip, probably eager to reunite with his sister. Prompto, too, was looking forward to the reunion, though that was mostly because meeting up with Iris meant he'd finally get to rest in a hotel, complete with hot water and a mattress. Faux cheeriness aside, he was getting really tired of sleeping inside a tent.

His thoughts shuttered to a stop the moment he realized that Ignis was pulling into a parking space. _Finally_. They had reached their destination.

Ignis killed the ignition, and Prompto swiftly leapt out of the Regalia. "We need to stock up on some curatives," Ignis reminded them. Prompto nodded minutely, paying closer attention to Noctis, who was still fast asleep in the back of the car. Ignis followed his line of sight, and sighed.

"Come on Princess, up and at 'em." Gladiolus was grinning as he hoisted Noctis up by the scruff of his neck. Noctis grumbled, glaring up at Gladiolus through his bangs. Prompto noted that Noctis didn't actually struggle out of Gladiolus' grasp. Either he was still partially asleep, or he was simply too lazy to try.

Deciding to ignore the spectacle for the moment, Prompto focused on stretching. While the Regalia was comfier than most cars, sitting in one place for hours on end was still taxing on the body. Prompto was working out a kink in his neck when Noctis suddenly slung an arm around his shoulder. Prompto hadn't even noticed that he'd extricated himself from Gladiolus' hold.

"Man, it's hot." Noctis murmured, his voice still gruff with sleep and _entirely_ too close to Prompto's ear.

"Then lose the jacket." Gladiolus quipped back.

Prompto decided the blame the heat rising in his cheeks on the sun. Truth be told, it _was_ hot. He had thought that Hammerhead would the the hottest part of their journey, but Lestallum was _sweltering_. How could anyone _live_ here, let alone choose to visit? He'd be overheated soon enough, and was dearly looking forward to some shade. Preferably with a bed attached.

"Let's head back to the hotel, then," Prompto suggested, slinging an arm around Noctis' waist. If Noctis decided to initiate contact, then who was he to pull away? "Air conditioning and a place to rest sounds really good right now."

Noctis grumbled an affirmative, dragging Prompto in the direction of their hotel. Prompto faintly heard Ignis comment resignedly that the curatives could wait, though he didn't turn around to see the advisor's expression. After all, the curatives _could_ wait. Noctis had a propensity to buy things in bulk, so they still had an impressive stock.

Prompto wondered briefly (not for the first time) where Noctis stored everything. As always, he decided that the answer probably involved magic, and was too complicated for him to understand. He had once made the mistake of asking Ignis where Noctis stored their weapons, and the ensuing explanation had left him reeling for days. From that point on, anytime Ignis brought up quantum physics, Prompto decided it was better to tune out.

Noctis took them through an alleyway Prompto hadn't noticed the first time they were in Lestallum, and soon enough they were standing before the hotel. Prompto glanced back at the alleyway, and tried memorize the quicker route. He knew he'd forget it in an hour or two, though. Whoever had designed the town clearly had a thing for tight, enclosed spaces and narrow walkways. The entire town was reminiscent of a maze. A grungy, smoky, brick-layered maze.

Iris, Talcott, and Jared were waiting for them when they stepped through the hotel entrance. Talcott noticed them first, waving as he called "Prince Noctis! Welcome back!"

Ignis smiled. "Your story came to a happy end."

Noctis nodded, adding, "We owe you, Talcott."

Talcott was beaming, glad that his intel had been of use to the Crown. "You're welcome!"

Prompto was about to about to launch into a grand tale of their adventure, hoping to draw more smiles out of the boy, when he saw Noctis nearly pitch over. Prompto was at his side in seconds, the rest of their party joining quickly. 

Pressing a hand to his forehead, his friend groaned when he tried to straighten. He heard Noctis mumble "not again," and suddenly Prompto was filled with dread.

After collecting the Royal Arm from the tomb Talcott had sent them to, Noctis had displayed exactly the same symptoms. He had nearly collapsed, sending the group into a tizzy. When Ignis pressed him for details, to hopefully hypothesize a rough diagnosis, Noctis' answer hadn't been helpful. Noctis had apparently had a vision of the Disk of Cauthess. 

Under normal circumstances, Prompto would have been skeptical of visions linked to headaches, but where Noctis was concerned, magical mishaps _were_ normal. 

Back to the present, Prompto studied his friend. Judging by the look on Noctis' face in that moment, something very similar had just occurred.

Understandably, Gladiolus insisted that further investigation was necessary. If the Disk of Cauthess was the primary subject of these visions, then they would need to take a closer look at the meteor crash site.

Trying to hide his worry, Prompto offered, "Then look no further than the outlook. We can use the viewer things!"

Visiting the Disk wasn't what truly concerned Prompto, anyway. Vision or no vision, Noctis was in pain, and Prompto couldn't bear to see it. Until they solved this mystery, he feared that Noctis would continue to suffer. He would do whatever it took to erase that look on his face.

Assuring Iris and Talcott that everything was fine, they set out for the outlook. Now determined, Prompto led the way. Surprisingly, he didn't get lost, and within minutes, their destination was within sight.

Prompto stopped, as it seemed that someone was already using the viewing scope. The gentleman was enormous, and while he was only using the one scope, he seemed to take up the entire area. Of course, Prompto thought bemusedly, the enormity of the man could have been attributed to his outlandish coat.

As if sensing their presence, the man straightened and turned to look at them. Burgundy hair framed a handsome face, accompanied by a charming smile. Despite his smile, Prompto took a step back, immediately repulsed. By what, he couldn't be sure, but something about this man set his teeth on edge.

"What a coincidence!" The man exclaimed, upon catching sight of them.

"I'm not so sure it is." Gladiolus murmured. Prompto was confused for a moment, before recalling that they had indeed encountered this man once before, back at Galdin Quay. It seemed a lifetime ago, before their hometown, Insomnia, had fallen. Immediately mistrustful, Prompto was still curious to see what the stranger would say.

He wasn't expecting the direction the strangely dressed man took.

The stranger began to talk of nursery rhymes, _out of freaking nowhere_ , startling Prompto from his thoughts and causing him to look at Ignis in confusion. What on Eos?

Eventually, the connection of the nursery rhyme to the Disk was made, and Prompto lit up. The stranger explained that he could get them past the Empire and to the Disk of Cauthess. Perhaps they had encountered some good fortune?

Before his excitement could get the best of him, Prompto took a moment to consider the situation. How on Eos did this stranger know exactly what they needed? And why did they keep running into him?

It was too good to be true, but what other choice did they have. Prompto and the others cautiously decided to accept the stranger's offer.

The stranger, introduced as Ardyn, smiled once more as he was temporarily accepted into their party. "Come with me to the car park. That's where I left my automobile. She's a dear old thing."

Prompto was wondering who still used the word _automobile_ , when Ardyn brushed past him. Flinching back slightly (when had he gotten so close?!), Prompto glanced up at Ardyn and nearly flinched again at the intense stare he received in return. The others were behind them, and thus couldn't see Ardyn's expression, though Prompto wished they could.

Prompto stepped back, and inched closer to Gladiolus' protective shadow. As the group followed Ardyn to the car park, he thought back on the moment his and Ardyn's eyes had locked, and shuddered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naturally, there Is more to come. We've barely started. This fic was not edited (no beta), so please excuse any errors.  
> I do love Shakespeare (Richard III!), though I know plenty of people who absolutely despise him. If you are one of those who hates his very existence, sorry. You can ignore any and all references. The thing about having a degree in literature is that you can't really escape him... I've given up and embraced the elements I do enjoy.


	2. Is Never Shaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two was done faster than anticipated. I have a full-time budding career, so most of my updates will likely occur during the weekends.

Prompto tilted his head back, eyes closed, as the wind whipped through his hair. The sun was dipping low, setting his blonde hair alight with a myriad of golden hues. He relished the peaceful moment, knowing it wouldn't last much longer. True to this thought, the car jerked suddenly as Noctis twisted the wheel sharply.

"Careful!" Ignis snapped from behind them. For once, Noctis was driving, while Ignis sat in the back seat with Gladiolus. Prompto glanced at Ignis as subtly as he could. Though his face betrayed nothing, Prompto noted that the older man was tightly gripping the edge of his seat, his knuckles occasionally trembling from restraint.

Prompto sympathized with Ignis, wishing that the advisor was behind the wheel. Noctis was his best friend and the most important person in his life. He was the first person to accept Prompto wholly for who he was (though Prompto hadn't realized this as first), and Prompto would do anything for him. This should have translated over to the current situation; however, if given the choice, he would rather be forced to push the car again than suffer Noctis' reckless driving.

Sighing, Prompto settled into his seat again as his attention shifted to the red sports car a few spans ahead. Ardyn had insisted that they take two cars, not that Prompto minded. If he could spend less time than necessary in the man's presence, all the better. Something about Ardyn's mannerisms screamed "stay away," and Prompto was more than ready to heed the warning.

Their current dilemma was that Ardyn insisted on Noctis driving the Regalia. They had tried to argue that Noctis shouldn't be driving in his condition, but Noctis seemed to take that as a personal challenge. As much as Prompto feared Noctis' rash driving, there was no choice. Noctis was infuriatingly stubborn once he had decided upon something, and Ardyn's flippant personality and approach to conversation brooked no room for argument.

The car jerked again, and Prompto groaned, partially out of frustration, and partially from motion sickness. It didn't help that Ardyn couldn't seem to settle on one speed. One minute, they would be speeding along, when suddenly Ardyn would slam on the breaks. Noctis would, naturally, follow suit, the Regalia's tires screeching under the abuse. Before they could catch their breath, Ardyn's car would take off with a burst a speed, and Noctis would race to catch up. The resulting whiplash was beginning to give Prompto a headache that could rival Noctis'.

Prompto rubbed at his temple, hoping to ease the tension. Within a few moments, Ardyn's break lights lit up once again, an eerie red against the backdrop of the setting sun. "He's slowing down again," Prompto remarked, watching Ardyn closely.

"At least he's slowing down like a normal person, this time." Gladiolus commented. "I'm getting sick of the stop-go rhythm he's been dancing."

Noctis hummed in agreement as he followed Ardyn into a rest stop. Prompto recognized the outpost as Coernix Station. They had stopped there before, in the middle of one of their adventures.

"Let's say we call it a day here." Ardyn called over to them, after shutting off his car's ignition. Ardyn stepped out of his car, his coat trailing behind him. Prompto watched with morbid fascination as the man's shadow, larger than life, spread like spilled ink, staining the surrounding area with an oppressive gloom.

"Let's say we continue on to Cauthess." Gladiolus grumbled in response. Prompto glanced up at the sky. While he wanted to agree with Gladiolus, he was also keenly aware of the setting sun. Driving at night was dangerous enough when it was just the four of them. Adding Ardyn to the mix, a man they couldn't trust, was just plain stupid.

Ardyn's thoughts must have been following along the same train. "The Archaean's not going anywhere," he insisted.

"Neither are we, under _your_ stewardship." Ignis snarked. Prompto wasn't sure if Ardyn was supposed to hear that quip, though he suspected he had.

Prompto wanted to say something along the lines of "please don't actively piss this guy off, he gives me the creeps," but instead chose to remain silent. Ardyn would probably hear that too.

Instead, Prompto chose to focus on the outpost they had pulled into. There was a small general store beside the gas pump. "Ignis, didn't you say we needed to stock up on curatives?" he asked the elder.

"I suppose this _is_ an opportune moment to review and refill our supplies." Ignis relented. "Noct, why don't you refuel the Regalia while Prompto and I do some shopping."

"Might as well get the tent up," Gladiolus proposed, though his plan was swiftly rejected by Ardyn, who insisted that they rent the nearby caravan for the night. Prompto chose not to complain, especially after Ardyn offered to pay the rental fee. While the caravan beds were nowhere near as comfortable as those found in the Lestallum hotel, it was still better than a sleeping bag. Prompto would take what he could get.

With the problem of their sleeping quarters decided upon, Ignis set off for the general store, Prompto in tow. He glanced behind him as he entered the shop, satisfied when he spotted Ardyn wandering in the general direction of the caravan.

Prompto took a moment to enjoy the shop's air conditioning, before asking, "what all do we need?"

"We're running low on high potions and elixirs. I suspect we'll need both once we reach the Disk of Cauthess." Ignis replied.

Prompto hummed at that, and scanned the aisles for the items in question. "What about ingredients?"

Ignis paused to think, before nodding. "We're low on rice. Noct's been requesting a lot of dishes with that particular ingredient, and I've about used up our entire supply."

Prompto whistled. "It's not too expensive, but that stuff doesn't come cheap. How much has he gone through?"

Ignis laughed, the sound deep and calming. "As if His Royal Highness would care about the cost. Don't concern yourself with that, we have plenty from recent hunts."

_Plenty_. The concept was foreign to Prompto. While his adoptive parents back in Insomnia weren't poor, per say, they weren't exactly rolling in dough. Both of his parents worked long hours to support their small family, but it never seemed to be enough. Prompto had learned at a young age that fast food was cheaper, and far more convenient for a child often left to his own devices. His switch to healthier greens halfway through his childhood had been an unspoken burden. Rice was an absolute luxury, and he appreciated every grain that Ignis dished onto his plate.

Here and now, faced with the freedom to buy whatever ingredients he wanted, seemed a little too much at times.

Prompto shook those thoughts from his head. Thinking of his childhood in Insomnia reminded him that he still hadn't heard from his parents. Whether they were even still alive was up in the air. Prompto didn't want to think on it.

Prompto spun in place a couple of times, to clear his mind and hopefully locate something much more interesting in the store to occupy his thoughts. He got more than he bargained for. Coming to an abrupt halt, Prompto tried to process the unexpected appearance of Ardyn, leaning back against the wall closest to the door. _When had he followed them into the shop?_

His heart rate picked up a little upon realizing that Ardyn had been staring right at him. Their eyes met, jolting Prompto out of his somber mood quickly, and propelling him towards something closer to fear.

Prompto giggled a little out of sheer discomfort, and spun on his heel. Rushing up to Ignis, Prompto attempted to ignore the eyes drilling holes in the back of his head, though it wasn't working. Despite his better judgement, Prompto glanced back at Ardyn once more. A pair of amber eyes watched him intently, chasing his every move.

Prompto gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing. Ardyn's gaze traced the movement hungrily.

**Nope**.

Prompto dashed behind Ignis, clutching at his jacket. "He's freaking me out." Prompto whispered at Ignis' questioning look.

"Who?" Ignis asked.

"Ardyn. He's over by the door..." Prompto peeked past Ignis and startled upon finding that Ardyn was nowhere to be seen.

"But he was just there?!"

"I'm sure he was." Ignis soothed, resting a comforting hand upon Prompto's shoulder. "Ignore him for now. We won't have to suffer his presence for much longer."

Prompto swallowed thickly, before offering, "yeah."

* * *

Dinner was an awkward experience. That was probably the best way that Prompto could describe it.

Ignis had managed to scrounge up yet another five star meal, despite having nothing to work with besides the caravan's measly excuse for a kitchen and a few ingredients. Prompto was, as always, suitably impressed. Once again, he wondered briefly why he was accepted into the party, despite having next to no talents that could benefit the group. Shooing the invasive thought away, he reminded himself that Noctis needed a friend, not another bodyguard. Lady Lunafreya had entrusted that role to him, and he would fulfill it to the best of his ability.

Ardyn complimented Ignis on his cooking, which the advisor accepted with little comment. The entire group had taken to ignoring the stranger as best they could. Prompto almost felt bad about it, though he tried not to let the emotion show, lest Ardyn seize upon it. For some unfathomable reason, Ardyn had fixated his attention on the marksman, and Prompto refused to give the man an inch.

After dinner, Prompto snagged his camera, hoping to review his shots of the day before turning in for the night. Gaze intent on his camera, Prompto startled when he heard Ardyn comment upon a photograph of Noctis driving.

"A well captured image." Ardyn leaned over Prompto's shoulder, causing him to tense up. "Even without a firearm, it appears you are a decent shot." How on Eos did Ardyn know that he was a marksman? He couldn't recall pulling out his gun in Ardyn's presence. They hadn't entered a fight since meeting the man, and his weapon was locked firmly away in Noctis' weird, magical, quantum physics space that confused the hell out him.

Deciding to ignore his concern for the moment, Prompto let out a slight, "uh, thanks," before turning his attention back to his camera. Flipping through the images, he stopped upon finding a shot of Ardyn. Did Prompto take this photo? He didn't remember, but the photograph matched his style and aesthetic.

"Well well, if it isn't yours truly." Ardyn sounded quite smug.

"Um, if you'd rather not be in photos..." Prompto tried to defuse this current bomb, though he had little hope.

"Oh I don't mind at all! Snap away... for His Highness' collection."

"Er, what?" Noctis interrupted.

"Well, isn't that why young Prompto has been taking photos all day long? I had assumed he was making a scrapbook of memories." Ardyn glanced down at Prompto, his gaze intense once more. "Dear memories."

Prompto laughed awkwardly. "Yep! That's what I'm doing. I don't want to miss a moment."

"I applaud the gesture, though take caution. _You cannot capture everything_." Ardyn's words sounded like a promise. After laying that bombshell at Prompto's feet, Ardyn stepped away and began to pace.

Prompto was reeling from the comment, but pushed his nastier thoughts away, focusing instead upon Ardyn's ramblings. None of it seemed of any importance. At one point, Ardyn began to wax poetic about his little red sports car.

Prompto was relieved that the Ardyn's attention was no longer on him, and chose to tune him out. He leaned back in his chair, and started up a conversation with Noctis, who was seated across from him. Ignis was leaning against the wall of the caravan, his eyes half-closed in exhaustion. Gladiolus sat beside Noctis, intent on his phone. No one was watching their guest as closely as they should.

Lulled into a false sense of security, Prompto was startled when fingers brushed the underside of his chin, lifting his face up to see Ardyn leering at him. Ardyn's middle finger curled a little, intimately caressing Prompto's Adam's apple. The very same feature Ardyn had stared at hours before.

Prompto would deny later that he squealed, though a sound very similar escaped his lips as he scrambled away from the larger man. His chair nearly tipped over in his haste to back as far away as possible.

"What the hell, man?!" Noctis had jerked as violently as Prompto in surprise.

"What? What happened?" Ignis came to attention, all traces of sleep erased from his eyes.

"This guy's creepin' on Prom!" Noctis looked about ready launch himself across the plastic table separating them.

"Come now, I merely wished to gain Prompto's attention." _Well he had it._ Ardyn's gaze never left Prompto's. "I had asked you a question."

Wanting to defuse the situation, as they did need Ardyn's help to get to the Disk, Prompto ran through his breathing techniques, willing his heart rate to calm down before addressing Ardyn. "Alright. What?"

"You know, I've quite forgotten." Ardyn grinned like a Cheshire cat, before swiveling away to continue his ramblings.

Prompto glanced at Noctis, who was frozen in a half-aborted fighting stance. Prompto shook his head, smiling reassuringly. Noctis seemed to calm down at the sight. He sent one last glare in Ardyn's direction, before sitting back down. After a few moments of silence, Prompto's gaze flitted to each member of the party in turn, satisfied that they had all relaxed once more.

It would be quite some time before Prompto could do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn is such a creeper.


	3. It is the Star to Every Wand'ring Bark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Thank you so much for the lovely comments! They make my day. It may take me some time, but I do intend to answer every comment.   
> As for the chapter, as I expected, I wasn't able to work on it until the weekend came around. I love my job, but it keeps me busy.   
> This chapter is a little longer, so I hope that makes up for it.   
> Things start to enter into the non-con territory here, so if that isn't your cup of tea, please stop now.   
> Enjoy.

Prompto stared at the bunk above him, willing himself to get some sleep. They had a long day ahead of them, and the last thing he wanted was to be sleep deprived. That was a little hard to do, however, when Ardyn slept directly above him. Prompto was too aware of his presence, too aware of every shift and creak of the mattress to properly drift off. With every rustle of Ardyn's sheets, Prompto found himself edging closer and closer to a hyper-aware state. 

Noctis shifted beside him, a pleasant warmth that radiated along the length of his side. The camper only had four bunks. With five occupants, it became clear that two of them would have to pair up. Ardyn had jokingly suggested sharing his bed with Prompto, which Noctis had shot down sharply. He had then roughly shoved Prompto onto the closest bunk, crawled over him, and pulled Prompto close to his chest. He then proceeded to glare at the room, daring anyone to say something. 

Prompto certainly hadn't been able to. 

Gladiolus and Ignis had clearly been amused, if their expressions were anything to go by. Ignis had lightly commented that that the arrangement made sense, as the two of them were the smallest members of their party, and could comfortably share the bunk without fighting over space. 

Gladiolus seemed as if he wanted to tack on an additional comment, probably along the lines of "Noctis is short" or "Prompto is nothing but skin and bones," but Ignis gave him a look before he could open his mouth. A motherly sort of "don't you dare."

Noctis shifted again, one of his arms settling over Prompto's side, his hand splayed out over his heart. His fingers clenched minutely, bunching up the cloth of Prompto's shirt. One finger dragged lazily over the bump of a nipple, which hardened with each passing breath. 

Prompto's attention was no longer on the person above him, but instead on the one behind him. His heart rate picked up, drumming against his rib cage and begging for release. His blood pumped faster and faster, until he could hear it pounding in his head. 

Was Noctis awake? Was he doing this on purpose? Prompto listened carefully. Noctis' breathing was even, unlike his own. No, he was asleep. 

The hand shifted lower, resting above his navel. The room suddenly went quiet as all of the blood thrumming in his head rushed south. Prompto reeled from the shift, a sense of vertigo overtaking him. It was difficult to breath. He had to remind himself to inhale, and he was too quick to exhale. His lungs burned with the effort. 

The hand dipped lower, causing his breath to halt altogether.

Realizing that he needed to get out of there before Noctis accidentally started something more than PG-13, Prompto wiggled out from under Noctis' grasp. Noctis grumbled a little at the loss of contact, before settling again. 

As quietly as he could, so as not to wake the others, Prompto pulled on his boots and slipped out of the caravan. 

Once outside, Prompto marveled at the night sky. The moon hung low, crowned by the stars. He never got tired of looking at the stars. Growing up in the city, he had never experienced anything like it. To prevent demons from infiltrating Insomnia, the lights were often kicked up to blinding levels at night, especially around the perimeter. The resulting light pollution drowned out all natural light. 

Prompto would never forget the first time they had stayed at a haven, where he had truly seen the stars for the first time. He recalled the scene easily. Prompto had been beyond excited, asking about them every few seconds. As the night wore on, Noctis had taken it upon himself to answer every question. Ignis and Gladiolus had hung back, allowing them time alone. 

Noctis, standing beneath his namesake, hair aglow from the campfire, took the time to point out his favorite constellations. Every constellation had a story, and Noctis knew them all. He had spoken softly, as if he were sharing a secret, about grand deeds of a time long past. Prompto had leaned in close, awestruck and a little bit in love. Embers from the campfire would occasionally crackle, before drifting away in the wind. Prompto had watched them swirl around Noctis, as if he were the sky, and they the stars. Entranced, he hadn't looked away for the rest of the evening.

A cry in the distance awoke Prompto from his musings. Shaking his head, Prompto glanced at the road, past the bright lights of the outpost. He could just make out the dark shape of a demon standing at the edge of the ring of light. It didn't move, waiting patiently. Prompto wondered distantly if the demons waited like this every night. If he didn't know better, he'd almost think that it looked lonely. As if it were gazing longingly at one of the houses scattered around the general store. 

Of course, that was ridiculous. 

Sighing, Prompto turned around to go back inside the caravan, and slammed face first into a broad chest. Prompto "oofed" slightly, as a pair of hands caught and steadied him. 

"Sorry!" Prompto tried to take a step back, but the hands at his shoulders kept him in place. Now that his thoughts were slightly more focused on the present, Prompto was able to gather them and study the chest that his nose was pressed against. White undershirt, gray and black vest, red scarf. Dread spilled into the pit of his stomach as he glanced up. 

Sure enough, Ardyn grinned down at him.

_Fuck_. 

"Are you alright?" Ardyn asked, his tone deceptively soft and tender. Prompto didn't believe it for a second.

"Fine! Absolutely fine!" Prompto would deny that his voice came out as little more than a squeak. 

"Are you sure? You seemed to leave the caravan in a hurry." Ardyn gave him what could have passed for a concerned look, but Prompto refused to fall for his machinations. 

"Just needed some fresh air." Prompto again tried to extricate himself from Ardyn's grasp, but the man only pulled him closer. Prompto was close enough that Ardyn's scent wafted towards him. An earthy musk that consumed him. It was faint, yet pungent, enough so to dull his senses.

"If fresh air is what you need, then let us take a turn about the lot." Ardyn released Prompto, only to drape an arm around his shoulder. His grip was strong, and Prompto knew he wouldn't be able to get away by himself. The man was twice his size, and the shadows around them seemed to increase his presence tenfold. 

Ardyn began to walk, and Prompto found himself forced to tag along. He could have cried out for help, but so far Ardyn had done nothing but help them. Unless he truly was in trouble, he didn't want to wake the others. He especially didn't want to wake up the entire outpost. He would die of embarrassment. 

_A few touches here and there are nothing to freak out over,_ Prompto chided himself. _What about the hungry look he gave you earlier today?_ Prompto shook his head. Better not to think on that.

They were silent as they walked. Prompto hated silence more than anything, but the crushing weight of the situation held his tongue. After a few laps around the parking lot, Ardyn steered him in a new direction. 

"For a change of pace," Ardyn supplied when Prompto glanced up at him questioningly. 

Heart pounding in his chest, Prompto realized that Ardyn was directing him towards the back of the general store. There were few lights behind the building, and worse yet, they were completely out of sight of the rest of the outpost. 

"Maybe we should go back." Prompto attempted to turn around, but the arm around his shoulder held him in place. He pulled at the arm encasing him, but still Ardyn refused to release him. "I really think-" His words were cut short at he was shoved against the wall. His head smacked the brick sharply, and his world went white for a moment. 

He was barely able to suck in a breath before Ardyn was pressing up against him, their mouths slotting together. Prompto panicked, trying to pull away, but the wall behind him kept him in place.

If he couldn't pull away, perhaps he could push Ardyn away from him. Feebly, his breath coming in short gasps, Prompto raised both hands to Ardyn's chest and pushed. 

Ardyn laughed lightly, before catching his wrists and raising them above his head. Prompto began to panic a little more, tugging at his captured wrists. This merely prompted Ardyn to lift his arms a little higher, forcing him onto his toes. To help hold him in place, Ardyn slipped a leg between Prompto's.

A tongue pressed at his mouth, but Prompto refused give Ardyn entrance. Ardyn pulled back a little. "Open up," he commanded. 

Prompto shook his head, afraid yet determined not to allow things to escalate. He would not be a willing participant. 

Ardyn's eyes smoldered with anger at this denial. He continued pressing open-mouthed kisses against Prompto's lips, distracting Prompto from his next move. He released one of Prompto's wrists, dragging his fingers down the length of Prompto's arm, before reaching out and gripping Prompto's neck. 

It took a moment for Prompto to realize what was happening. Ardyn was _strangling_ him. Within seconds, Prompto found himself gasping for breath, which was all the invitation Ardyn needed to plunge his tongue inside Prompto's mouth.

He tasted terrible. Both his scent and taste reminded Prompto of something distinctly earthy, but over time the flavor shifted into that of decay. 

Ardyn released his other hand, using the hand that wasn't strangling Prompto to explore the contours of his body. Prompto wasn't sure what to do. He tried to push Ardyn away, tried to pry the hand off his neck, tried to remove the hand that was sneaking beneath his shirt and caressing his skin. Nothing worked. He was getting weaker, his world darkening. Ardyn's eyes bored into his own, though the image grew hazy over time. 

"Hey!" 

Was that a familiar voice? Prompto couldn't tell. Everything was fuzzy, including his hearing. He thought he heard shouting, but it was distant. 

The hands roaming over his skin were removed. Well, that was something, at least. 

Prompto slid down the wall, his feet no longer able to support him. He gasped for breath, coughing violently as he clutched his abused neck. Was he hyperventilating? He didn't know. 

Hands grasped his shoulder, and he about jumped out of his skin. 

"Hey, hey. It's okay. It's me." The voice was familiar. Soothing. _Noctis_ , his brain supplied. "Breath, Prom. Breath with me. In and out." Prompto did as he was asked, breathing slowly, in and out. 

Finally, after what seemed like ages, his breathing evened out and his vision cleared. Prompto found himself staring at Noctis, who was uttering a stream of calming words. 

"Hey." Prompto winced at how raw his voice sounded. He tried to say more, but that brought on another coughing fit. Noctis held him through it. When he was able to breath again, Prompto cleared his throat and tried again. HIs words were a little slurred, but clear enough. "Noct. How'd you find me? You were sleepin'."

Noctis glanced back at the caravan, anger clear in his posture. "I woke up, and you weren't there."

* * *

Noctis awoke to a light sound. The door to the caravan shutting? Odd, but whatever. Noctis hadn't had nearly enough sleep for his brain to properly process that. 

He stretched out an arm, his sleep-addled brain intent on pulling Prompto close again. His arm hit empty space. 

Noctis stretched a little further, searching for his best friend. How big was this bed? 

Still he met nothing. Irritated, Noctis cracked open an eye and discovered that Prompto wasn't there. Huh. Distantly, he recalled the shutting of the caravan door, and realized that must have been Prompto. Noctis wanted to roll over and go back to sleep, but decided he'd wait for Prompto to come back before he did.

A few minutes passed, and nothing. No Prompto. 

_What is he doing?_

Annoyed, Noctis grumbled a bit before sliding out of bed. He'd just have to drag his wayward friend back to bed. 

Noctis glanced around the caravan first. He checked the small bathroom, to no luck. The kitchen was also empty. Prompto really had gone outside, then. 

Noctis took one last stock of his surroundings. _Ignis, asleep._ Check. _Gladiolus, also asleep_. Check. _Ardyn, missing._

Eyes narrowing, Noctis stood on his toes and checked Ardyn's bed. The man was nowhere to be found. Fear replaced irritation as Noctis realized that both Prompto and Ardyn were missing. _Fuck_. 

"Ignis! Iggy, wake up!" Noctis dashed over to his advisor, shaking him awake. "Gladio!"

"What the hell, Noct?" Gladiolus sat up, his hair rumpled and sticking out in odd directions. "You'll wake the whole outpost."

"Prompto and Ardyn are missing!" Noctis hissed, not caring the slightest bit about how loud he was. His best friend was missing, and that was all that mattered. 

"What?" Ignis was awake within moments, already pulling his boots on. "Then we'd best go looking for them."

Outside the caravan, Noctis found the parking lot to be deserted. Worry gnawing in his gut, Noctis quietly surveyed the area. "Where are they?"

"Hopefully not too far." Ignis supplied behind him. "Even if the man is slightly less than sane, he wouldn't have dragged Prompto beyond the lights of the outpost."

"I think you're giving him too much credit." Gladiolus grunted. He stretched a bit, his back popping audibly. 

"Wait." Ignis held up a hand, calling for quiet. "Do you hear that?"

"No." Both Gladiolus and Noctis replied in unison. 

"Behind the general store. I don't like what I'm hearing." He was moving already, Gladiolus and Noctis hot on his heels. 

"What are you hearing?" Noctis asked, though his question was answered as they got closer. 

"A struggle" Ignis was moving faster now, pushing the group into a trot. They rounded the corner, and Noctis saw red. 

There, behind the dumpster, were Prompto and Ardyn. Ardyn had Prompto pressed against the brick wall. A leg was squeezed between Prompto's thighs, forcing the younger man off-balance and onto his toes. One hand was caressing Prompto's side, beneath his shirt. It stroked higher, then lower, dipping below the waistband of Prompto's jeans. 

Noctis thought that Ardyn's other hand was caressing Prompto's neck, but he quickly realized, with a jolt of fury, that Ardyn was _choking_ him. What little breath Prompto seemed able to gain was stolen quickly as Ardyn ravaged his mouth. Prompto's hands scrabbled for purchase, but he seemed to be quickly losing consciousness. 

"Hey!" Noctis launched himself at Ardyn, dragging him away from Prompto. "You _fucker_! Get your grubby hands off him!"

He was about five seconds away from punching the man, when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Gladiolus held him back, while Ignis stepped quickly between him and Ardyn. Probably to defuse the situation.

"What do you think you're doing?" Noctis would have started yelling at Ignis, but his words were stopped by the sheer venom in Ignis' voice. 

Ardyn held up his hands placatingly. Noctis was almost curious to see how he intended to appease them. "Terribly sorry. I don't know what came over me. Young Prompto and I had been taking a stroll, and now, here we are." Ardyn shook his head, regret on his face. "It won't happen again."

"No, it won't." Ignis spat icily. "You'll do well to keep far away from Prompto." Ignis took a deep breath, before commanding, "We'll see you in the morning." It was a clear dismissal. Ardyn bowed, before turning. Noctis watched in shock as Ardyn walked away.

"Why are you letting him go?!" Noctis was seething, about ready to chase after the man. 

"Because we need him. At least until we reach the Disk of Cauthess." Ignis was rubbing at his temple, clearly upset about their situation. No doubt the advisor was gaining a mighty headache. "Besides, you have other worries to tend to." He gestured to Prompto, who had slid down the wall, and was now hyperventilating.

"Shit!" Noctis rushed to Prompto's side, grasping his shoulders. Prompto immediately recoiled, trying to get away from him.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. It's me." His voice seemed to register with Prompto, but his best friend was still breathing too harshly, his eyes glassy and unseeing. Tears streamed down his face, which Noctis brushed away as best as he could. "Breath, Prom. Breath with me. In and out." He took a deep breath in, waited for Prompto to match him, and then released. 

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Prompto's breathing settled into a steadier pace, though it was still slightly labored. Noctis attributed that to the strangling he had received, The thought angered him again, and he had to force himself to calm down. "You're okay. Everything's okay." He continued to say whatever came to mind, soothing both Prompto and himself. 

"Hey." Prompto interrupted Noctis' stream of comforting words; rather, he tried to, but the attempt had him bent over in a coughing fit. Noctis held him until it passed, and encouraged him to try again. "Noct. How'd you find me? You were sleepin'." 

Noctis glanced back to the caravan, and had to control his next words. He was angered nearly beyond reason. "I woke up, and you weren't there." He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, before continuing. "I waited a bit, but you didn't come back. So I went looking. When I found out Ardyn was also missing..." Noctis trailed off, and glanced at his friend. 

"Oh." Prompto glanced down, clearly embarrassed. "...I needed fresh air. I couldn't sleep. I didn't think he'd follow me outside..." Prompto trailed off, his demeanor that of shame. 

"It's not your fault," Noctis hurriedly assured. Prompto didn't look convinced, nor would he look Noctis in the eyes. Noctis lifted a hand, tilting Prompto's head up. "Hey, look at me." Prompto took a moment, before lifting his gaze. 

Noctis couldn't help but stare. Prompto looked vulnerable. More so than Noctis knew how to handle. What did one do in this situation? 

Now that Prompto was looking at him, Noctis was able to see evidence of Ardyn's touch. Prompto's lips were swollen, and his mouth and chin were raw from stubble burn. He was trembling slightly, his breath hitching every few seconds. Noctis glanced down subtly, and saw a handprint slowly forming on Prompto's slender neck. Noctis had to glance away quickly before his anger got the best of him.

Prompto must have taken his averted gaze the wrong way. "I'm so sorry." Prompto was rubbing at his eyes in frustration, which only brought on another onslaught of tears. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, no." Noctis cradled Prompto's face with both hands now. "No, there is nothing to be sorry for. This is not your fault. Do you understand?"

"Noctis is right, Prompto. Ardyn's actions are not your own." Ignis knelt beside them, a handkerchief in hand. He wiped Prompto's tears away, before pressing the handkerchief into Prompto's hands. "This is not your fault."

"Damn straight it isn't." Gladiolus added. "What I wouldn't give to slice that bastard in half." Sighing, Gladiolus knelt as well. "But I can't do that, since we still need him." He offered a hand to help Prompto up, which Prompto took gratefully. "I'll be keeping a closer eye on him, though."

Once they were all standing, Ignis gestured to the caravan. "I understand if you don't want to go back to bed, but we do need sleep before tomorrow."

"No, I get it." Prompto shuddered at the thought of sleeping beneath Ardyn once more. "Can Noct and I sleep in a different bed? Maybe under Gladio?"

"Yes, of course." Ignis slowly began to walk back towards the caravan, expecting the others to follow, but allowing Prompto room to take his time.

Prompto had to lean on Noctis, his steps unsteady. Noctis wrapped an arm around Prompto's waist, glad to be of help. "You can sleep on the inside of the bed this time, Prom," Noctis offered. After thinking about it, he amended, "Actually, you are definitely sleeping on the inside of the bed this time, Prom." 

Prompto nodded, noticeably sleepy now that the adrenaline of the event was wearing off. "That sounds good."

Within no time at all, they were entering the caravan once more, each member of the party tiredly sliding into their respective beds. Prompto seemed a little apprehensive, but the tension bled out of him once Noctis slid in beside him and shielded him with his body. 

"Thank you, Noct." Prompto mumbled quietly into his shoulder. He was still trembling slightly, but the tremors were less frequent.

"Always, Prom," Noctis replied, pulling Prompto closer. "Always." Within moments, they were asleep.


	4. Whose Worth's Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler territory coming up. Stop if you never got very far in the game. Fair warning.   
> Also, sorry for the late update. I ended up working a six-day week, instead of a five-day week, so I didn't get to work on this until Sunday.   
> The Bad Touch Chancellor tag is there for a reason. Second fair warning.

Hands grasped at Prompto, dragging firmly across his skin. Bruises were left in their wake. His arms were seized in a tight grip, binding him in place. Nails dug into his sides, pale crescent moons stained crimson with droplets of blood. Fingers scraped along his sternum. Hands that explored. Hands that marked. Hands that took. Hands everywhere.

Prompto awoke with a flail of limbs, shaking off the grasp that held him close, his heart hammering in his chest. 

"Prompto?"

Startled, Prompto turned at the sound of his name, and came face to face with a worried looking Noctis.

Reaching out to him, Noctis called his name again. "Prompto? Are you alright?"

"I-" Prompto thought the question over, his heart slowing down to a steadier rhythm. There were no hands pulling him apart at the seams. Just Noct. Only Noct. "Yeah, I'm alright." Prompto winced at how hoarse his voice sounded. He was barely able to speak at all. 

Noctis looked like he wanted to press further, but thankfully he accepted Prompto's reply. "Alright." 

"Mhm." Humming was easier than speaking. After a moment, Prompto realized that Noctis's hand was still outstretched towards him. It was probably a subconscious gesture, as Noctis didn't seem to notice that he was doing it. 

Taking Noctis up on the instinctual offer of comfort, Prompto reached out and took Noctis' hand in his own. When Noctis showed no sign of stopping him, Prompto allowed curiosity to get the better of him, and turned Noctis' hand this way and that. His palm and fingers were roughened with calluses, probably from swinging that sword of his. His knuckles were bruised, though Prompto couldn't think of a reason why. His fingernails were miraculously clean, despite the fact that they often found themselves roughing it in the outdoors, though a couple nails were chipped and broken in places. 

Intrigued by the calluses on Noctis' palm, Prompto ran a finger, and then a nail, across the toughened surface. Noctis let out a quiet hiss in surprise. Pleased by the sound, Prompto repeated the motion, caressing the dips and lines of his palm. 

" _Prompto_." Noctis' voice was as coarse as his calluses, deep and slightly dissonant, startling Prompto from his reverie. 

"I'm sorry!" Prompto regretted speaking immediately, as he began to cough violently at the outburst. His throat was burning, and it was difficult to breath. Once the fit was over, and Prompto was able to breath again, he became aware of the fact that Noctis was rubbing soothing circles on his back. The hand that Prompto had held was still firmly in Noctis' grasp. When he tried to pull away, Noctis laced their fingers together. "I'm sorry." Prompto rasped slowly, careful not to agitate his throat any further. 

Noctis sighed, before tugging Prompto towards him. Prompto was once again wrapped up in his arms, their hands still clasped together. Noctis' free hand ran gently down Prompto's side. 

"I'm sorry." Prompto tried again. 

"Just shut up and go back to sleep." Despite the harshness of his words, Noctis was smiling, a rare and beautiful thing. Prompto's breath caught at the sight.

When Noctis tugged at him again, encouraging him to lie down properly and relax into his hold, Prompto released a sigh of content. 

"Okay."

* * *

When Prompto awoke for the second time, he was far less tense than the night before. His limbs were entwined with Noctis', his torso encompassed in the circle of his arms. At some point, Noctis had pulled him so close that Prompto's head was tucked beneath his chin. Prompto was fairly certain some of his hair had ended up in Noctis' mouth. The thought had him grinning with suppressed laughter. 

Testing his boundaries, Prompto attempted to disentangle himself without waking the prince. Though he would rather remain coiled around Noctis like a snake, soaking up the warmth of his body heat, he needed to get up. He really needed to use the toilet. 

Noctis grumbled incoherently as Prompto tried to wriggle out of his grasp. _Desperate times call for desperate measures_ , Prompto thought as he gave up on being stealthy. "Come on Noct, let me up." Noctis' grip only tightened, causing Prompto to squirm in discomfort. "As much as I'd like to continue our mimicry of an octopus, I really need up dude. I gotta pee!" His voice grated on the ears, but it woke Noctis enough to get the message across. Noctis grumbled again, before releasing him. 

"Freedom!" Prompto cried, which led him into another coughing fit. Prompto chastised himself, before hightailing it to camper's restroom.

It wasn't until he was washing his hands that he saw the bruises. 

Staring at his reflection in the mirror, Prompto cringed at the darkening mark around his neck. A swath of purple and burgundy contrasted against pale skin. If he looked closer, he could make out the fingerprints. 

Prompto was so entranced by the horrifying image that he barely noticed the door creaking open. Glancing at the door out of the corner of his eye, Prompto called out, "Just a minute, Noct. Still washing up." He shivered at the croaking sound of his voice, paired with the sight of the handprint on his neck.

Despite his call for more time, the door swung wide, revealing Ardyn on the other side. "Good morning, Prompto." 

" _Oh shit_." Prompto cursed under his breath. Steeling himself, Prompto shut off the sink's faucet, and turned to greet the intruder. "Morning, Ardyn. I've just finished up, and now I'm gonna go. Bathroom's all yours."

"Thank you." Ardyn inclined his head and stepped aside, making room in the narrow hallway for Prompto to pass. 

Prompto glanced back and forth between Ardyn and safety, just a few feet away. Surely he wouldn't try anything so soon after the events the previous night?

Taking a deep breath, Prompto tried to brush past Ardyn, freedom in sight. He had nearly slipped by the larger man when a hand shot out, blocking his path. 

"I'd like to pass." Prompto was honestly surprised that his voice was steady. His breath had began to stutter, each breath harder to draw than last. "Please?" 

Ardyn ignored his request. Instead, his eyes settled on Prompto's neck, and presumably the mark that he himself had left. "How terrible. To mar such beautiful skin." Ardyn reached out with his free hand, lifting Prompto's jaw to better see his handiwork. "Though the colors contrast wonderfully with the pale expanse of your neckline. A disparity between light and dark." Ardyn leaned in close, his breath fanning out and enveloping Prompto. "It is divertingly artful, though I dare say it is far from a masterpiece. Perhaps a few more marks?"

Prompto stood, frozen with growing horror, his body stunned into stillness, as Ardyn bent further down, his lips ghosting over Prompto's nape.

"That is quite enough." Ignis' voice rang blessedly through the caravan. "Step away from Prompto right this instant, _or so help me_ , you will regret it."

"Of course, of course." Ardyn straightened, an innocent smile on his face. "Carry on, young Prompto." With that, Ardyn shoved Prompto towards Ignis. Ignis' arms wrapped protectively around Prompto, pulling him out of Ardyn's reach. With one last smile, Ardyn turned and entered the small bathroom, shutting the door softly behind him. 

"I'm so sorry, Prompto." Ignis whispered, his grip tightening slightly before he released the younger man. "I had stepped out for just a moment, but it seems that is all the time _that thing_ needs to make a move." 

"I'm fine, Iggy. It's okay." Prompto tried to reassure the older man. Unfortunately, his voice cracked when he spoke, and his body was wracked with heavy coughing.

After that, Ignis began to fuss over him, dragging him into the small kitchenette and forcing him to sit at the low table. "I have a salve somewhere amongst the supplies that should help with the bruising. Wait just a moment." Ignis retrieved his travel pack and began to rummage through it. "I have a potion that should help sooth your throat. I'll also put the kettle on. Herbal tea with a dash of honey is just what you need."

"What's going on?" Noctis trudged into the kitchen, yawning. After sitting down next to Prompto, he watched with interest as Ignis flitted about the small space. 

"I caught a pest trying to take a bite out of Prompto." Ignis continued to pile various medications on the countertop as he explained. "Damn vermin didn't even seem concerned that he was caught red-handed."

"Wait..." It took Noctis a moment, before realization dawned on his face. "You mean...?" At Ignis' nod, Noctis' face scrunched with fury. His expression was positively murderous. "That _bastard_!" 

Prompto stopped him from jumping out of his seat. Shaking his head, Prompto reminded him, "Noct, we still need him to get us to the Disk. You can kill him after, okay?" 

It took him a moment, but Noctis finally calmed down enough to relax in his seat. He still looked furious, but at least he didn't seem three seconds away from committing homicide. 

Taking a deep breath, Noctis turned to Prompto. "You're staying by me for the rest of the trip, got it? Don't leave my side, even for a second."

Prompto was touched. Grinning, he bumped his shoulder against Noctis'. "Got it, Noct. We'll stick together." 

* * *

Of course, because the Gods were cruel, Prompto was inevitably separated from Noctis after reaching the center of the Disk of Cauthess. 

As promised, Ardyn somehow managed to get them past the Empire's barricade. Apparently calling out "It's me!" in a musical voice was all it took to open the gates.

Prompto was immediately suspicious. Just who was this Ardyn guy, that the guards recognized him without his needing to show some form of credentials? A question for another day.

As soon as the gates were open, Ardyn promptly abandoned them. They quickly learned that the stranger didn't intend to join them on the rest of their trip. This, of course, begged the question: How are we going to get out?

Ignis clasped Prompto on the shoulder, bringing him back to their present predicament. Soon after discovering an unexpected Royal Tomb, the cliff side they had stood on had begun to shake. The rock had crumbled beneath Noctis's feet, causing him to slide down the cliff-face. Not one to leave his charge alone, Gladiolus followed soon after. 

Standing at the precipice between safety and Noctis, Prompto had been prepared to jump down the side of the cliff as well. Sensing his intentions, Ignis had hauled Prompto back by the scruff of his neck. " _Don't even dare._ " Ignis had snarled, before dragging him further away from the edge of the cliff. "We'll find another way down that doesn't spell disaster."

Which led them to the present. It had taken them some time, but finally, they had come across a steep path that wasn't _too_ treacherous. 

Ignis continued to lead the way, his sense of direction far more reliable than Prompto's. As they continued to get closer to where Ignis insisted Gladiolus and Noctis were bound to be, the sound of fighting grew louder and more distinct. 

"I think we're about to join a battle." Prompto remarked, straining his ears over the sound of tumbling rock.

"I think you are correct." Ignis agreed, leading them closer to the sound of battle. As they rushed towards to the source of the din, Prompto could hear the distinct clash of metal on stone. Rounding a sharp corner, they found themselves face to face with chaos. 

A giant crouched before them, the famed meteor of legend balanced on his shoulders. Half of his face was obscured, due to a horrendous wound. Part of the meteor had impaled his skull, spilling out of the right side of his face and binding him further to the glowing blue mass that sat upon his shoulders.

Magitek soldiers surrounded the giant, firing upon him with strange looking guns. Surprisingly, the Archaean didn't pay them any mind. His focus was targeted upon a small figure at the center of the bedlam. Prompto's gaze zeroed in on the figure, recognizing Noctis easily. 

The titan seemed intent on crushing Noctis, and miraculously, Noctis was holding his own. Every time the giant brought a hand down upon the prince, his attack was either parried, or Noctis phased out at the last second. Relief flooded through Prompto, washing away the terror that had gripped him since the moment Noctis had tumbled down the cliffside. Hope began to blossom in it's place. Hope that they might actually survive the pandemonium before them. 

Deciding that he would get in the way if he tried to attack the titan directly, Prompto whipped out his pistol and aimed at the nearest MT. He would be of more use to the team if he took out any possible distractions. Ignis followed his lead, apparently pleased with this plan of attack. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Noctis cried out, "It's over!" Prompto glanced over to see Noctis swinging his sword high above him. Fascinated, Prompto pulled out his camera and quickly captured the arc of the swing, just before the sword sliced through the Archaean's arm. The remains of the Archaean's arm crumbled beneath the loss. 

Prompto fired one final shot with his pistol, taking out the last MT, before dashing over to Noctis' side. 

"Hey, we all still here?" Noctis asked, taking stock of the situation. 

"Yep, still here." Gladiolus replied. His greatsword rested on his shoulder. 

"If a little battered." Ignis quipped, joining them. He wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. Unlike Prompto, who could stand on the outskirts of a battle while firing his gun, Ignis and the others had been closer to the Archaean and the heat that he radiated.

Prompto wheezed a bit, slightly out of breath, though he wasn't sure if that was due to the exercise, or the bruises on his neck. "Does this mean it's over?" 

Prompto wished he could take back his question, as the moment he spoke, the Archaean began to rumble, Eos shaking alongside his unintelligible words. 

"What? What is it now?!" Noctis' frustration was tangible. Just when they had thought it was over. 

Ignis shielded his eyes as he stared up at the titan. "What is he doing?"

Prompto's eyes widened as he saw what Ignis was referring to. The titan had begun to glow an eerie golden hue. "He's winding up!"

"For the big one!" Gladiolus tried to herd the group away from the impending explosion, but he was forced to stop when Noctis cried out in pain.

"One of your headaches? _**Now?**_ " Gladiolus began to curse as he rushed to the prince's side. Golden light had begun to swirl around him, confirming their hunch that Noctis' previous headaches had been the Archaean's doing. Prompto quickly joined them, taking some of Noctis' weight as the prince's steps began to falter. 

After a few tense seconds, Noctis straightened, staring directly at the Archaean. "That was... Luna. You spoke with her? That's why." Prompto had no idea what Noctis was on about, but decided that his curiosity could wait until after their lives were no longer in jeopardy. The others seemed to agree. Explanations could wait. 

Whatever had occurred between Noctis and the Archaean was over, and the titan appeared ready to blow. Upon realizing that they wouldn't get far, Gladiolus pulled the group into a huddle, and sheltered them as the Archaean glowed brighter. 

Prompto was forced to turn his gaze away and shut his eyes, or risk going blind. Following a thunderous boom, a blast of wind swirled around them. He wasn't sure if the Archaean had actually exploded, but the resulting shockwave of energy forced him to his knees. With spots dancing in his vision, Prompto slowly opened his eyes at Gladiolus' prompting. 

"We need to leave. Now." Gladiolus ushered the group away from the space where the Archaean used to be. The titan was had disappeared completely. 

Unfortunately, it seemed that the titan's presence was the only thing keeping the surrounding area intact. The moment he vanished, the rock surrounding them began to crumble. 

As Gladiolus directed them towards the exit, magma burst forth from the ground, right in the path of their escape route. "Doesn't get much worse than this." Gladiolus growled. 

They were trapped. 

A rumble from above caught their attention. Prompto glanced up, sighting an Empire airship. Ignis groaned. "The Empire? Now?" 

Prompto couldn't agree more, especially as the airship lowered in front of them. Somehow, he knew who would be on board. True to his fears, the doors opened slowly, revealing the last person Prompto wanted to see at that moment. Or ever. 

"Fancy meeting you here!" Ardyn called over the sound of crashing stone. "It occurs to me, I never formally introduced myself. Izunia. Ardyn Izunia." 

Ignis visibly startled, taking a step back. Not a good sign. "Imperial Chancellor Izunia?!" 

Shit. A bigwig. Well, that would explain why the guards recognized him at the gates. 

"At your service." Ardyn bowed before them. "And more importantly, to your aid!" Prompto scoffed. _As if_. "I guarantee your safe passage," Ardyn assured them, leaning out the door and hurriedly gesturing for them to climb on board. 

"And the price?" Ignis called back. "Surely you're not helping us out of the goodness of your heart!" 

"Of course there is a price." Ardyn laughed, faux cheer dripping with condescension. "All I desire is time with dear Prompto. From the moment you board, until the moment you disembark." 

Prompto was hardly surprised. Glancing at his party members, Prompto noted that Noctis was trembling with rage. Ignis and Gladiolus were not much better off. 

Seeing their hesitance, Ardyn spoke up once more. "Though you're always welcome to take your chances down there. Buried among the rubble is it?" His smugness was palpable. 

Clenching his fists, Prompto turned to the others once more. "I'll do it. I have to."

Noctis shook his head, but he didn't voice his displeasure. He didn't have to. 

Ignis took charge after Prompto's acceptance. "Dying here is not an option! We have no choice, Noct." It was clear, from the shaking of his fists, that he was just as upset as the others. 

When Noctis finally spoke, his voice was faint. Prompto and the others were barely able to hear him over the maelstrom assailing them. 

"I know."


	5. Although His Height Be Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up a little more. Again, those warnings/tags are there for a reason. If you are uncomfortable with the subject matter, stop now.  
> Poor Prompto.

Prompto stumbled as the ground beneath him trembled. Rocks tumbled past him as Eos crumbled. Fire and brimstone was spat into the air every few seconds as the surrounding area exploded into stone shards. One such shard flew too close to Prompto's face, slicing his cheek. Distantly, Prompto felt the telltale trickle of blood slide down his cheek.

Supposed salvation hovered only a few feet away. The entrance gaped wide open like the jaws of a starving sabertusk. In that moment, Prompto felt very much like prey locked in the intense gaze of a hungry predator.

Ardyn waited patiently for Noctis and the others to board his ship. Reluctantly, one by one, Prompto's companions climbed into the airship and disappeared from sight. Noctis glanced back at him, his stare inscrutable, before joining the others beyond the door. Soon, Prompto was left alone, standing at the brink of safety and damnation. Glancing back and forth between the rising magma and Ardyn, Prompto wasn't quite sure which one was which. 

Ardyn stretched out a hand to him, to help him make the distance. Internally, Prompto scoffed at the gentlemanly gesture. Ardyn was hardly the chivalrous type.

No. Prompto's Prince Charming had no choice but to leave him to his fate.

A particularly strong quake shook the collapsing crater, the sound reverberating around them, and bouncing off of tumbling rock. Prompto himself shuddered in the wake of the convulsion.

"We must go now!" Ardyn's voice sounded far away, drowned out by the surrounding din. Another tremor was all the motivation Prompto needed to sprint forward, grasping Ardyn's outstretched hand. Ardyn used Prompto's momentum to swing him the rest of the way up and onto the entrance ramp. Holding him close, Ardyn pulled him further inside the ship, the door closing slowly behind them.

Prompto heard the engine roar just before the ship jerked abruptly. Ardyn's grasp kept him upright, though Prompto wished he would have simply dropped him.

"Come, this way." Ardyn instructed, looping an arm around Prompto's waist. Prompto took a deep breath, before taking in his surroundings, wondering where Ardyn might drag him.

The airship was surprisingly small and cramped inside. Benches lined the walls of the interior of the ship. The was space enough for a few passengers, but nowhere near enough space for the hoards of MT soldiers the Empire liked to drop on the party. Glancing up, Prompto spied handholds, and realized that the MTs were probably packaged like sardines.

Noctis had taken a seat near the entrance, Gladiolus and Ignis standing beside him. If Ardyn proved false and broke his word, they were prepared to take a hit for their prince and buy him time to escape. Prompto would do no less.

Ardyn steered him to the bench across from his companions, before taking a seat. Prompto continued to stand, confused. What did Ardyn want him to do next? Sit down beside him?

His questions were answered when Ardyn patted his knee.

"You've got to be kidding me." Prompto felt himself flush when Ardyn continued to look at him expectantly.

"We had a deal, darling. You're to keep me company until you leave this ship." Ardyn patted his knee once more for emphasis. Blushing profusely, Prompto moved to sit on Ardyn's lap.

Ardyn stopped him.

"No, darling. Not that way. I want you to face me."

Prompto was confused for a few seconds, before realization hit. Ardyn wanted him to _straddle_ him?!

Prompto heard Noctis protest behind him, but chose to ignore his friend for the time being. A deal was a deal. He knew what he was getting into when he agreed to spend time with Ardyn. The man had already made his intentions perfectly clear.

Trembling, Prompto moved forward once more, settling into Ardyn's lap. The man wasn't just tall, but broad as well, forcing Prompto's legs to spread father apart than was truly comfortable. His thighs hugged Ardyn's sides, and Prompto dearly hoped his boney knees dug in _just so_ to make it as uncomfortable for Ardyn as possible. 

"Good boy," Ardyn praised, running his hands up and down Prompto's sides, before settling on his thighs. Prompto could feel the warmth of his hands through his pants, and shuddered.

"W-when will be landing?" Perhaps a little conversation would distract Ardyn from going any further.

It was a futile endeavor, as Ardyn's fingers began to massage his thighs while the Chancellor hummed in thought. "Perhaps an hour or so? I intend to drop you off at the Chocobo Post nearby."

Prompto perked up at that. "Is that so?" Chocobos were a safe topic. _Please let this be a safe topic._

"Indeed. You'll be without a car, since your lovely Regalia is temporarily out of commission. The least I can do is provide you with access to a mount."

"What? Why won't we have the Regalia?"

"Well, I didn't have time to collect both yourself _and_ your automobile, now did I?" Ardyn chuckled. "It is quite possibly buried beneath a pile of rubble, as you would have been had I not graciously rescued you." Prompto startled as Ardyn's hands roamed further behind him, grasping his ass and tugging him further forward. His thighs screamed at the stretch, causing him to gasp in pain. "Are you not grateful?" Ardyn asked, leaning forward to lick at the drops of blood trickling steadily from the cut on Prompto's cheek.

"I-I" Prompto's words died in his throat as Ardyn's hands began to kneed his buttocks.

 _Too much_ , Prompto thought as his head fell forward. A moan escaped him unbidden. _Too much_.

One of Ardyn's hands ( _his left_ , Prompto's brain helpfully supplied) pulled away, and soon Prompto found his chin in a tight grasp. His face was lifted up, forcing Prompto to gaze at his captor. The moment their eyes locked, Ardyn dove in, stealing his breath.

Ardyn's right hand continued to hold his hips in place, his fingers splayed across his buttocks and pressing into the seam across the cleft of his ass. His other hand explored the length of his body, from top to bottom. At one point, it slid beneath his shirt, burning a trail up his abs before finding his pectorals.

Prompto nearly screamed from shock when one of his nipples was pinched. Ardyn laughed into his mouth as he roughly rolled the nub between his fingers.

Prompto scrabbled for purchase on the man before him, unsure where to place his hands. Chest? Shoulders? Arms?

Everything seemed too intimate. Holding onto Ardyn would make it seem as if he were an active participant. He could leave his arms dangling at his side, but then the leftover scraps of his sense of control would be lost.

Prompto settled on digging his fingers into Ardyn's coat. If nothing else, at least he could maintain his sense of balance.

His nipple was finally released, only for Ardyn's hand to slither further up. His shirt was rucked up at this point, bunched beneath his armpits. Prompto panicked slightly, knowing that his stretch marks were now on full display. Ardyn may not have seen them, since they were pressed so closely together, but the fact remained that he _might_ see them.

Prompto then shook the thought away. He didn't care about what Ardyn thought of him. In fact, if Ardyn did see his stretch marks, and perhaps was disgusted by them, then maybe he would finally leave him alone.

Prompto had little time to be comforted by this thought, as Ardyn's fingers found their way to his marked neck. Thick digits caressed his nape, brushing over darkened bruises. The bruise was now a distinct handprint, perfect and grotesque.

"Beautiful." Ardyn whispered, pulling away from Prompto's lips. A string of spit stretched between their mouths, linking them together. Chaining them.

With the kiss temporarily ended, Prompto took the opportunity to catch his breath. He found that he needed it when Ardyn bent forward to pepper his face with kisses. Ardyn kissed along Prompto's jaw, inching closer and closer to Prompto's neck.

Ardyn's free hand had slid out from under Prompto's shirt, and crept up to cradle the back of his head. Fingers threaded through his hair, mussing it up, before digging into his scalp.

Prompto yelped, but could do nothing to stop him. He was paralyzed with fear.

The pain in his scalp almost distracted him from Ardyn's next move, but _almost_ wasn't enough. Ardyn bit into his neck, right over the bruises. Tender and sore, Prompto cried out as Ardyn's teeth scraped over sensitive skin.

Ardyn wasn't content with nipping at his neck. No, he devoured the feast laid out before him. He licked a stripe from Prompto's collarbone up to his chin, before latching onto pale, unmarked skin and sucking.

Prompto pushed feebly at his shoulders, a writhing mess that was held in place by Ardyn's other hand. He was pulled closer still, and froze when he felt a distinct bulge pressing into his groin. Ardyn was hard.

_Oh Astrals, no._

Hoping that Ardyn wouldn't take things further with the others watching, Prompto tried to keep his mind blank. He could get through this. Just a little longer.

* * *

Noctis was a steaming, fuming mess. The only things keeping him from erupting were the hands holding him in place.

Both Ignis and Gladiolus had placed a hand on his shoulder. He wasn't sure if they were trying to comfort him, or keep him from tearing Ardyn apart, but their intervention was unwelcome.

When Noctis had climbed inside the airship, he couldn't help looking back at Prompto. His mind was a mess. Guilt, anger, sadness, and pain coalesced into an amalgamation of anguish.

Ardyn continued to drive the stake deeper with each passing moment. First Noctis was forced to witness Prompto straddle the bastard, his spread thighs providing Ardyn with access to vulnerable places that Noctis hadn't _dared_ touch.

Not that he had ever _intended_ to touch Prompto like that. Noctis would never jeopardize their friendship like that.

But then the Bastard had to go and steal what Noctis could never have.

 **Unacceptable**.

Ardyn had caressed Prompto's sides, touching him everywhere he shouldn't, before sliding his hands down to Prompto's ass and pulling him closer.

Noctis winced when Prompto cried out. He would have shot out of his chair at that exact moment if not for Gladiolus and Ignis grabbing him and pinning him in place.

He knew they couldn't afford to anger this man--the Chancellor of the Empire--but he was so pissed. What had that asshole said? The trip would be just an hour or so? He could last that long. Probably.

_But would Prompto be okay?_

Hating himself just a little more, Noctis glanced up just in time to catch Ardyn's eye. The bastard had the gall to smirk, like the cat that got the cream, before lifting Prompto's chin and claiming his mouth.

Noctis was forced to watch as one of Ardyn's hands snuck up his shirt. Ardyn did something, though Noctis couldn't see what, which caused Prompto to moan and writhe. Ardyn laughed while Noctis seethed.

Prompto's shirt, over the course of the next few minutes, was rucked higher and higher, until his stretch marks were visible. Prompto must have _hated_ that. He never wanted anyone to know that the marks existed, and it took a long time for Noctis to build up enough trust with Prompto before the other man was willing to shed his shirt in front of him.

Just one more thing that Ardyn thoughtlessly stole from Prompto.

Noctis was lost in his thoughts, trying to block out the sight before him, when a near-scream wrenched him back to the present.

Ardyn was devouring Prompto's neck, right over the strangle marks that he had previously left there.

That did it. Noctis was going to kill him.

Noctis tried to stand, and was surprised when no one stopped him. Glancing at his advisor and bodyguard, he found that both men were moving forward, apparently intent on stopping Ardyn themselves.

In the split second that the three men had decided to intervene, the airship jolted, causing Noctis to nearly stumble.

They were descending.

"Ah. It seems that we have arrived." Ardyn commented flippantly, as if he hadn't just mentally scarred each and every one of them. "Up you get, darling. Up you get."

Prompto seemed dazed as he stood, clutching Ardyn's coat to support himself. Noctis dashed forward, pulling Prompto into his arms and away from the Chancellor.

"You've spent enough time with Prompto, I'm afraid." Ignis spoke up before Ardyn could protest. Ignis pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, somehow making the gesture seem threatening.

"Too much time." Gladiolus chimed in, crossing his arms. His muscles flexed with the movement.

"Save your posturing." Ardyn smiled, before spreading his arms. "I have delivered you to safety, as promised."

Slowly, the door to the airship slid open. Immediately, Noctis feared that Ardyn had betrayed them, that an army awaited them beyond the ship, but his fears were unfounded. Nothing stood beyond the open door except the Wiz Chocobo Post, like Ardyn had promised them.

"Time to go." Noctis prodded Prompto until he jumped from the ship, Noctis following him quickly. He heard Ignis thank Ardyn for their lives, polite as ever, before he was joined by his advisor and shield.

"Until next time!" Ardyn called, as the airship began to rise once more, ready to take off.

"How about never!" Noctis replied, anger lacing his words.

"Careful, Noct." Ignis patted his shoulder, before stepping up to Prompto. "Prompto, how are you?"

Prompto was staring off into space, but startled at the sound of his name. "I'm fine," he croaked.

"Hmm." Ignis looked him up and down, before seeming to come to a decision. "We'll rent the caravan at the Post tonight. Gladio, would you mind making the arrangements?"

Happy to have something constructive to do, Gladiolus nodded profusely. "You bet. I'll be back soon."

They watched Gladiolus dash off, before turning back to Prompto. Noctis itched to do something himself, but nothing came to mind. What was he supposed to do in this situation? He felt so useless.

A chocobo chick wandered past at that moment, and Noctis lit up upon seeing it. After gently lifting the chick into his arms, Noctis nudged Prompto to get his attention.

"Look, Prom!" Holding the chick out like an offering, Noct watched with satisfaction as Prompto's eyes widened. "Here," Noctis smiled as he passed the chick into Prompto's waiting arms. Prompto returned his smile, before burying his face in the chick's downy feathers.

Noctis was feeling proud of himself, until he noticed Prompto's shoulders shaking.

 _Crap_.

"Prom, I am so sorry." That elicited a sniffle. _Double crap_. "Agh." Noctis ran a hand through his hair, flustered. _What to do, what to do?_

"Thanks, Noct."

Noctis glanced up quickly, to find Prompto beaming at him. It was a wobbly, tear-streaked grin, but a grin all the same.

Noctis' felt his heart stutter at the sight.

"Anytime."


	6. Love's not Time's fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Crunch time at work got the best of me.  
> This chapter is a little shorter, but our boys get to spend some time recovering at the Chocobo Post.  
> Also, in a week or so I plan to go back and tweak chapter 1. Nothing huge, I just don't like how quickly I jumped into the plot. I'm horrible with exposition and it shows in that chapter. I'll be adding a little here and there to fix the transitions. You won't be missing anything, so you won't need to go back and read the fix when I get around to it. It's just been bothering me since I posted.

Gladiolus stood on the veranda of the main building at the Wiz Chocobo Post. Beneath the shade of the porch, he leaned rigidly against a pillar, arms crossed and deep in thought. A deep scowl darkened his features, his eyes burning with repressed anger. 

He made a rather imposing figure, and the other guests of the post gave him a wide berth when skirting around him. 

They needn't have bothered, as his gaze was honed in on the prince and his best friend.

Noctis had spent most of the day attempting to cheer Prompto up, with varying results. First, they had fed and cuddled a cluster of chocobo chicks. That had seemingly gone well, until Noctis turned to find Prompto sobbing his eyes out. The chicks' downy, soft feathers had soon been drenched with tears, which Prompto rubbed away irritatedly. 

Noctis had then tried appealing to Prompto's competitive nature. If energetic balls of fluff couldn't do the trick, then perhaps a competition was the route to take. Unfortunately, the chocobo race had been a failure as well, as Prompto hadn't had the energy to mount the chocobo, let alone muster enough energy to direct the bird. 

After that failure, Noctis had declared that they needed to recoup at the cafe and stuff themselves silly. Gladiolus could see the wheels turning in the prince's head. "Prompto loves food," his desperate expression seemed to cry. 

Prompto had taken one bite before pushing his plate away, his nose wrinkling in disgust. 

Noctis had looked dejected at the sight, though Gladiolus knew his attempts were working, slowly but surely. Noctis' heart was in the right place, and Prompto seemed to recognize his efforts. Instead of hiding away in their rented caravan, Prompto allowed Noctis to drag him all over the post. 

After lunch, Gladiolus had taken his post at the pillar, intent on watching Noctis and Prompto's activities closely, ready to jump in at the slightest sign of trouble.

He was also grateful that the rest of the group had chosen to leave him alone. Gladiolus was irritated beyond measure. Prompto's recent ordeal, and Ardyn's sick obsession with the boy as a whole, was infuriating. To make matters worse, Gladiolus had no clue how to help. At least Noctis was _trying_ , which Prompto was visibly grateful for. All Gladiolus had managed to do for the party was secure lodgings for the next few days, which wasn't exactly noteworthy. 

Then there was the icing on the cake--Gladiolus couldn't get ahold of Iris. 

"Dammit!" Gladiolus growled, slamming his fist into the pillar. The structure shook violently from the hit, and an innocent passerby jumped from fright. "What are you looking at?" Gladiolus challenged the man, who looked about five seconds away from pissing himself. 

" _Gladiolus_." 

Gladiolus flinched at the tone. Turning to face Ignis, who stood a few paces away, Gladiolus tried to paste an innocent look on his face. "Yes, Iggy?"

Ignis wasn't buying it. Turning to the stranger, Ignis spoke soothingly, "I'm sorry, my friend here is still recovering from a long hunt. He's just a bit cranky at the moment."

"I-I understand." The man tried to smile at Gladiolus, before flinching when confronted with a full-force glare. "No-no worries!" The stranger bowed hastily, before fleeing. 

Ignis fixed Gladiolus with a glare of his own. "I know you're upset, but picking fights is hardly a solution."

Gladiolus snorted. "There are a couple fights I can think of that'd solve plenty of problems."

Ignis sighed. "It's one thing to pick a fight with a tyrannical leader, and quite another to bully a tourist." Ignis' face softened. "Please try not to get us kicked off the premises. We need a little stability right now." To make his point, Ignis nodded his head in the direct of Prompto, who Noctis had dragged into an empty racing pen. Gladiolus didn't want to know what the prince was up to.

"Sorry, Iggy." Gladiolus let out a sigh himself, dragging a hand down his face. "You know how I get..." Gladiolus trailed off, not sure how to finish the sentence. 

"When you don't know how to express yourself?" Ignis offered. "Yes, I know. Scowls, explosive anger, and a half dozen felled trees." Ignis sighed again, before leaning into Gladiolus' side. "Under normal circumstances, I'd offer to cook Prompto's favorite dish, or bake his favorite cake, but he won't eat." Gladiolus sensed that Ignis was horrified that someone would willingly choose to forego eating. "I'm at a loss."

"That's bullshit, and you know it." Gladiolus retorted. "You immediately went into mother hen mode the moment we arrived. Patched the kid up and everything."

Gladiolus had returned from securing lodges to find Prompto seated on a bench, Ignis fussing over the cut on his face. Prompto had insisted that Noctis had more physical injuries, but Ignis ignored his protests. "He only licked it a little!" Prompto argued when Ignis began to prod at the wound.

"He _what?!_ " Noctis had been hovering nearby, but rushed over at the news. Gladiolus had watched as it dawned on Prompto that no one had actually seen Ardyn lick his face, as they had been at the wrong angle. 

"Just a little!" Prompto squeaked. "He was more focused on other things..." He trailed off when he saw their faces. "I'll shut up now."

Ignis had then insisted on the strongest antiseptics he had, before insisting that Prompto wash his mouth out. 

Prompto hadn't disagreed with that last suggestion. 

Gladiolus frowned again at the memory, before focusing on Ignis, who was leaning more heavily into his side. "You alright, Iggy?"

"Just fine." Ignis replied, though he made no move to straighten his posture. 

"You should get some sleep." Gladiolus gestured in the general direction of their rented caravan. "I've got an eye on the rug rats." 

It was a testament to how tired Ignis was that he barely put up a fight before agreeing. "Perhaps you're right. A short nap sounds lovely at the moment." Ignis finally straightened, before turning to look Gladiolus in the eyes. "Keep an eye on them for me, and don't start any fights."

"I'll behave." Gladiolus smiled softly, before playfully shoving Ignis in the direction of the caravan. "Get some shut eye."

Ignis bid him farewell, and strode towards their lodgings. Turning back to the boys, Gladiolus found his mood to be significantly lifted. Ignis often had that effect on him. 

His good mood grew when he realized what Noctis was trying to do. 

* * *

"Seriously, Noct? Seriously?" Gladiolus was still roaring from laughter during dinner. 

Noctis would have been more annoyed by his teasing, but Gladiolus' good mood proved infectious enough to bring Prompto temporarily out of his slump. Though, Noctis' stupidity might have been part of it too.

Prompto was actually eating his dinner. In fact, he was eating with gusto, finally giving in to the fact that he hadn't eaten a proper meal in over a day. Ignis was practically beaming at the sight. 

"Wiz let me do it." Noctis grumbled, shoveling food into his mouth without paying attention. The bitter taste of vegetables met his pallet, and he gagged. Disgusting. 

"What, exactly, did he let you do?" Ignis inquired, cocking his head to the side. His tone was polite, but Noctis knew he wasn't going to get away without sharing the details of his last escapade. 

"Well, Prom was too tired to ride and steer a chocobo, right? So I thought, 'I'll be the chocobo.'"

"Gave him a piggy back ride." Gladiolus chortled. "All the way across the finish line."

"Technically, we won." Prompto chimed in. "Since the chocobo we were racing was intent on grooming my hair, she stayed behind us the whole way."

"That hardly counts." Ignis was smiling despite his exasperation. Silly antics were good. They were normal. 

"Still won." Noctis insisted. He glanced over at Prompto, and was pleased to note that the blonde was finishing his second helping. 

"If you say so, Noct." Ignis stood then, to clear away their plates. While Wiz's food was good, Ignis had been determined to make dinner. Noctis suspected in was a coping mechanism. 

Prompto stood after dinner had been cleared away, stretching the kinks out of his back. Glancing up at the sky, Prompto noted, "It's getting dark."

"Mm." Noctis agreed. "I'm not tired, though."

" _You?_ Not tired?" Prompto gaped at him. "Who are you, and what have you done with Noct?"

"I'm a chocobo." Noctis couldn't help his smile, standing himself.

"Good thing I love chocobos." Prompto conceded, grinning brightly. Another point for Noctis.

Noctis glanced at Ignis and Gladiolus, who were settling into their nightly rituals. "I'm gonna take a walk. I won't go far."

"You'd better not go far." Gladiolus chimed in, before leaning back in his plastic chair and taking a swig of beer. 

"Stay within sight and shouting distance." Ignis added as he strode out of the caravan, mug of ebony in hand. 

"Will do." Noctis agreed, before turning to Prompto. "Come with me?"

Prompto was silent for a moment. Long enough that Noctis grew anxious, thinking he'd refuse. Finally, Prompto nodded, moving to stand beside him. 

Smiling, Noctis threw an arm around his shoulder and steered him away. 

They walked in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the peaceful night in the wake of disaster after disaster. After a while, Prompto spoke up. 

"You know, Ardyn and I took a walk, that night at Coernix Station."

Noctis stopped abruptly. "What?"

"He even held me the same way."  
" _Shit_!" Noctis cursed, before trying to pull away. Prompto stopped him, placing a hand on his arm. 

"Thing is, I don't mind when you do it." Prompto paused in thought, mulling over his next words. "That guy, Ardyn. He gave me the creeps the moment I saw him. I don't know why he's messing with me, and I don't really want to find out." 

"Prom." Noctis didn't really know what to say, but he needed to say something. He needed to comfort his best friend. 

"I know we'll see Ardyn again. I'm not that naive," Prompto took a deep, stuttering breath, before continuing. "We need to take down the Empire. There's no alternative here. You're the King now, not just the Crown Prince. You have to take back your throne."

Prompto glanced at him then, and their gazes locked. "If Ardyn is the Chancellor of the Empire, then we're going to run into him again. We _have_ to run into him again." Prompto took another deep breath. "When we run into him again, he'll probably try something. I know that, and so do you."

"I won't let him near you!" Noctis growled. 

Prompto smiled sadly. "Maybe, but if he does... if he does, know that I'll always appreciate the effort you put in to protect me. To stop him, and to cheer me up afterwards. Like you did today."

"I didn't do jack shit today!" Noctis protested, his voice faltering. His next words were a near whisper. "I couldn't stop him."

They had wandered a little further than Ignis would approve, but Noctis was glad for the solitude in that moment. They were still within the cage of light that encircled the post, so demons weren't a concern. They were far away enough that no one would see or hear them. Nothing and no one would bother them, at least until Ignis came looking for them. 

Prompto seemed to consider Noctis' confession, before shaking his head. "No, you couldn't stop him, but you protected me in other ways. You were offended for me. Angry for me. And you did your best to make me feel better." Prompto's smile was watery once more, and Noctis' heart clenched at the sight. 

"I messed up all day." Noctis admitted. 

"Yes, you did." Prompto laughed. "And I love you for it. Which is why I don't mind you slinging an arm 'round my shoulder."

Noctis frowned at that. "I don't want to take advantage of you like that bastard."

"You're nothing like him!" Prompto shot down Noctis' worries quickly. After a moment, Prompto grinned mischievously, leaning in close. "Maybe I'm the one taking advantage." 

Suddenly, Noctis was all too aware that their mouths were inches apart. Noctis' attention zeroed in on Prompto's mouth when Prompto's tongue darted out to lick his lips. Realizing that he was staring, Noctis glanced up. 

Prompto's intense gaze told him all that he needed. 

Noctis' breath caught, before grinning himself. "I call it a draw," he murmured as he closed the gap and caught Prompto's mouth in a tear-stained, salty kiss.


	7. Though Rosy Lips and Cheeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late chapter. I went on vacation, and returned to chaos at work. Everything has settled down, now, so I can write again.  
> Warning: This chapter is NSFW.

Their first kiss was tentative. Cautious. Both knew that by succumbing to their desires, they would be changing the entire make-up of their relationship. They both knew it, but beyond a moment's hesitation, they were unable to resist the magnetic pull that had grown in strength over the years.

When their lips brushed, _finally_ , Prompto let out a needy whine. Startled, Noctis pulled back to assess the situation. Prompto leaned in, chasing after him in an attempt to close the sudden gap. An unbearable chasm between them.

"You okay?" Noctis had to be sure, before they progressed any further from the friend zone.

Blinking, Prompto stared at Noctis, wondering why he had stopped, before realization hit him. "Dude, yeah. I'm noisy, you know that. Whines are not necessarily bad." Noctis nodded, not wanting to push Prompto too far, but desperate for more contact. "Now get back here and kiss me properly." Prompto insisted, wrapping his arms around Noctis' neck.

That was all the invitation Noctis needed before he dove in. His kisses were still tentative at first, soft and slow, but Prompto was having none of that. Grabbing the collar of his jacket, Prompto pulled him in, lining their bodies up and pressing close. The sweet slide of their bodies rubbing against one another caused Prompto to whine further. True to his words, he was noisy.

Prompto was so noisy, in fact, that they didn't hear the first tremor. Eos had rumbled quietly for most of the day; aftershocks from the initial quake Titan had unleashed before vanishing.

They didn't hear the second tremor either, but they felt it.

Clinging to one another, still gasping for breath, Prompto glanced down at the ground uncertainly. "That doesn't sound good."

Another tremor followed, louder and stronger than the first.

"The ground's been grumbling all day." Noctis assured, kissing Prompto softly. A stronger quake shook the ground beneath them, this one longer than the last, and they held each other close until it was done. "But yeah, that doesn't sound or feel good."

"Back to Iggy?" Prompto bit his lower lip nervously, as he continued to survey the ground.

Noctis was temporarily distracted by the sight, before coming back to his senses. Unable to resist, he leaned forward and kissed Prompto gently. He nipped Prompto's lower lip lightly, and pulled away reluctantly. "Back to Iggy," he confirmed.

* * *

The tremors were still light as they made their way back to the caravan, but growing stronger with each successive rumble.

Ignis and Gladiolus were speaking with Wiz when Noctis and Prompto made it back. They stumbled slightly, but held each other up as they made their way towards the group.

Ignis spotted them first. "There you are." Ignis breathed a sigh of relief. "Gladio and I were about to go looking for you." He took in their appearance when they stepped closer, and raised an eyebrow. Their flushed faces and disheveled appearance could easily be attributed to the quakes, but their swollen lips told a different tale. Prompto flushed impossibly brighter, knowing they had been found out immediately.

"The reverberations are getting stronger," Ignis continued, ignoring his observation for later review. "Wiz has offered to let us use his guest room instead of the caravan."

"Safer that way." Wiz confirmed, gesturing to his house. "If that's everybody, then come along. I don't fancy being out here unprotected, and I reckon you boys'll agree."

"Quite." Ignis nodded as they made their way inside the farm house. "I can't thank you enough."

"Never you mind. You took out Deadeye, and got my business up and running again. Least I can do." Wiz first led them into the kitchen, where a woman stood at the sink, humming a quiet tune. Apparently, imminent quakes weren't enough of a deterrent to leave the dishes unwashed. Ignis probably approved.

"Darlin', I brought the four boys in from the camper." Wiz strode over to the woman, and she turned, smiling brightly. He kissed her lightly, before turning back to Noctis and company. "I'll get them set up, then I'll check on the chocobos."

"Of course, dear." She glanced at each of the group in turn, and her smile grew warmer. "You boys let me know if you need anything."

They assured her they would, Prompto a little more loudly than the rest. "Yes, ma'am!" That earned him a pat on the cheek, before they were led away from the kitchen. Wiz showed them the guest room, which, to their delight, was furnished with two beds. Even better, a bathroom was attached to the room. After pointing out the linen closet, Wiz bid them goodnight, leaving them to their own devices.

"Why are the tremors getting worse?" Prompto asked as he flopped onto the nearest bed. Noctis quickly joined him. "They weren't so bad the rest of the day."

"I can only surmise." Ignis replied, his words muffled as he stuck his head inside the linen closet. He retrieved four towels, and handed them out. "The battle with Titan was hardly a cakewalk, if you recall. It may have something to do with that, or it may have to do with his disappearance. He may have shifted something loose when he vanished from a spot he had occupied for so many years."

"Oh goody." Gladiolus plopped onto the unoccupied bed, and began the laborious process of removing his boots. "I'm going to stick with 'it's an Astral thing' and move on."

"I suppose, if you want to simplify it." Ignis sniffed, before cringing at their collective odors. "Now, I must insist that each of us take a shower."

"Do I have to?" Noctis grumbled, glancing up from the coverlet he had smushed his face against.

"You are covered in soot, grime, _the blood of an Astral_ , and quite possibly chocobo feces. Yes, you have to take a shower." Ignis glanced about the room. "That goes for all of you."

"I call dibs!" Prompto shot up from the bed.

"No, you call last." Ignis retorted. "You take the longest showers known to man, and will likely use up all the hot water. Noctis goes first."

Noctis grumbled again at that, but dutifully stood up and trudged towards the bathroom, shedding clothes along the way.

" _Honestly_." Ignis shook his head in exasperation as he followed a step behind his prince, picking up each article of clothing. "I'll have to do laundry soon." Ignis studied the clothing in his arms, sighing. "I'll ask Wiz's wife in the morning if I can borrow her washer."

"I don't think she'll mind." Prompto replied, pulling out his phone and starting up King's Knight. "She was nice." Prompto paused, a thought coming to him suddenly. "Hang on. Our luggage was in the Regalia. Are you planning to do laundry in your underwear?"

"Of course not." Ignis replied, settling next to Gladiolus. "I asked Noctis to store some of our clothes with the rest of our items."

"Oh, the weird, magical, quantum space storage. Right." Prompto laid back again, content to wait his turn for the shower.

* * *

Ignis was toweling his hair dry as he exited the bathroom, which Prompto counted as the equivalent to 'letting his hair down.' Never short of immaculate, it was a rare sight to see Ignis in the process of perfection.

"Prompto, it's your turn." Ignis gestured to the bathroom behind him. Steam billowed out of the doorway and into the small bedroom, saturating the room with the mingling scents of mildew and soap.

Prompto nodded, too tired to do much else, and trudged towards the bathroom. Despite the others' teasing, his showers weren't that much longer than anyone else's, and before long, he was standing in front of the mirror, wiping away the steam so that he could fix his hair.

What he saw froze him in place.

His neck and shoulders were mottled with marks. Large, dark hickeys were scattered about. There were too many to count. Some of them showed teeth marks, indicating that whoever had held him was rough and possessive.

The worst marks, however, were the fingerprints. Perfect prints etched in blue and purple ringed his neck, clear indicators that someone had tried to strangle him.

Prompto lifted a shaking hand to trace the marks, one by one. Each damning mark, binding him to a monster.

Prompto hadn't realized how long he had been in the bathroom, his mind set in a whirling loop of " _shit, fuck, dammit_." It must have been long enough to worry the others, though, which he realized when there was a sudden knock on the door.

Startled from his thoughts, Prompto whirled around to face the door. His hands automatically rose to shield his neck from view, though he doubted it would do little good in the end. They knew what was there.

"Prompto?" Noctis called through the door.

"Y-Yeah?" He replied, still clutching his neck like a lifeline.

"You okay? Been awhile."

"I-" Prompto wasn't okay. He couldn't say it, not to Noct. He wasn't okay. "No."

"I'm coming in," was all the warning Prompto had before the door opened, revealing one prince, his face pinched with concern. When his eyes landed on Prompto's hands, his eyes narrowed and a frown settled it. "Let me see?"

Prompto was momentarily speechless, his thoughts stuttering. _Let Noct see? Should he?_

It took some time to think it over, to gather his scattered thoughts together, but eventually, Prompto nodded.

Understanding their need for privacy, Noctis entered the bathroom and shut the door. "Let me see?" Noctis asked again, reaching out to take one of Prompto's hands in his. Prompto complied, releasing his neck and revealing the damning evidence.

"I-I don't think anyone noticed before, since I was covered in grime." Prompto explained, gesturing to his neck. "And I didn't notice...since...well, there were no mirrors."

Noctis made a pained sound at the sight, his eyes tracing over the marks, cataloging them. The fingerprints in particular set his eyes alight with fury. "I will kill that bastard." Noctis promised, leaning closer and crowding Prompto against the bathroom counter.

Prompto whined at the close proximity, ducking his head to hide his expression.

"What?" Noctis lifted a hand to tilt Prompto's chin up. "Look at me. What do you need?" Noctis huffed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm not good at this. This. I don't know what to do to help you, but if you tell me what you need, I can do it. I _will_ do it."

Prompto smiled at his prince. His friend. Hopefully his something more. "You just being you, standing by me, that's what I need. You're better at this than you think." Prompto leaned in for a quick peck, before pulling away. "What do I _want_ right now? I want you to cover up that bastard's marks with your own."

Noctis startled at that, glancing back and further between Prompto's face and his neck. "I can do that." Noctis nodded, leaning in and kissing Prompto softly. "Tell me to stop and I will."

Prompto nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll tell you if you need to stop."

That was all Noctis needed to hear, before diving in to kiss him again, nipping at his lower lip and sucking it between his teeth. Prompto moaned lowly, giving as good as he got, and pulling Noctis closer to deepen the kiss. The countertop behind him dug uncomfortably into his lower back, but Prompto ignored it in favor of allowing Noctis to press against the length of his body.

Noctis drew away, with one last kiss, before ducking his head and lightly kissing the first mark he found. Prompto flinched slightly, before relaxing.

"Are we good?" Noctis mouthed against his neck, licking a stripe up to his earlobe.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're good." Prompto confirmed. "Don't stop. _Please_ don't stop." Noctis pressed a knee between his legs, and Prompto moaned again. Prompto wore nothing but a towel slung around his hips, and it did nothing to protect him from the delicious pressure. "Don't stop."

Satisfied with the little mantra Prompto had going, Noctis set to work one more. He nipped at Prompto's earlobe, tugging on it lightly, before returning to Prompto's neck.

The next few minutes were both agonizingly slow and far too quick, to Prompto's lust addled mind. Noctis had lowered a hand to map the contours of his body, and Prompto loved every second of it. A nipple tweak here, and brush against his sternum there. Finally, Noctis' hand found his groin, barely covered by the towel.

"This okay?" Noctis asked once more.

"Yes." Prompto moaned. " _Touch me_."

Nodded grinned agonist his neck, biting down at the same time he pulled Prompto's cock free from the confines of the towel. Prompto gasped, and he clawed at Noctis' back. Noctis pumped his hand once, twice, and then suddenly, Prompto was crying Noctis' name as he came.

Noctis pulled away with a smug grin, his hand sticky with semen. "Good?"

"Mmhmm." Prompto wasn't able to articulate much more than that.

Noctis grabbed some toilet paper, cleaning them both up, before helping Prompto dress.

* * *

Noctis was still grinning as they exited the bathroom.

"Have fun?" Gladiolus called from his bed, a book open on his lap. Ignis sat beside Gladiolus, one of Noctis' shirts in his grasp and a sewing kit on the beside table.

"Uh." Noctis stopped in his tracks, having completely forgotten that the rest of their party was beyond the bathroom door. There was no hiding what they had done. Prompto was far too noisy.

Glancing back at his--what were they? Boyfriends? Partners? Noctis shooed the thought aside, and glanced at Prompto. Prompto looked about three seconds from bolting.

Coming to a decision, Noctis squared his shoulders. "Yes. We did." He stared Gladiolus down. "You have a problem with that?"

"As long as you practice safe sex, no, not at all." Ignis pitched in, not looking away from his current project. Inspecting the stitches with satisfaction, Ignis set his sewing aside and looked up. "I couldn't be happier for you. Prompto is a fine choice in partner."

Prompto squeaked at that.

"Also, 'bout damn time." Gladiolus added.

Prompto was blushing a bright red as he and Noctis settled into their bed. "You guys really don't mind?" Prompto traced a pattern in the coverlet, glancing up every now and then. "I thought... I thought you were banking on Noct ending up with Luna?"

Ignis smiled warmly, before shaking his head. "That was a political marriage, and a condition for a treaty that fell through." Ignis turned to face Noctis. "As far as I am aware, Noctis has never seen Luna in a romantic light."

"Are we really doing this right now?" Noctis groaned. Prompto, Gladiolus, and Ignis all chimed "yes," in sync. Noctis let out another low groan, running a hand through his hair. "Fine. No, I've never seen Luna as anything more than a big sister. Happy?"

"Yes, actually." Ignis took up his sewing once more. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Noctis rolled over, ignoring him.

Chuckling, Ignis continued, "So you see, Prompto, I had always been 'banking' on you ending up with Noct."

Prompto mumbled something along the lines of thank you, his face crimson, and was thrilled when the embarrassing conversation finally ended. After a round of "goodnights," each member of the party settled in for the night.

Just before Prompto fell asleep, exhausted beyond measure, he felt an arm wrap around his torso. Noctis pulled him close, and whispered in his ear, "I was banking on you, too."

Prompto hummed contentedly, and drifted off with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying really really hard not to turn this into an OT4. Thoughts?


	8. Within His Bending Sickle's Compass Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back. I'm sorry for the long wait.  
> Here's a decently long chapter to make up for it.  
> Also, most of you argued that an OT4 wouldn't make sense with the current plot line. I'll keep this fic strictly Noct/Prom.

Prompto sneezed violently, then made the mistake of trying to wipe his nose on his sleeve. His clothes were saturated with water, and made a disgusting, squelching sound whenever he moved. His boots were filled to the brim with muddy water, and his toes were numb from the cold. His hair was plastered to his face, obscuring his vision. His chocobo, Sunshine, was equally waterlogged. The entire party was, as Ignis aptly put it, soaked to the bone.

Despite all of this, Prompto was grinning from ear to ear.

Humming cheerfully, Prompto chanced a glance back at Noctis, who looked like a drenched cat. It was adorable.

Noctis caught him staring, and offered a feeble smile. Prompto grinned wider, before swinging his attention back to the task at hand.

A few days prior, the ground had finally stopped trembling, which allowed the group to step into fresh air for the first time in days. While debating what they were going to do about the missing Regalia, they had spotted one of Lady Lunafreya's dogs, Umbra. He had led them straight to Gentiana, the _Messenger of the Gods_. Prompto hadn't understood most of the ensuing conversation, but he knew that their break was over.

Noctis then took the time to explain that his battle with the Titan had been the result of Luna's intervention. As Oracle, she had initiated the forging of a covenant between Noctis and the God. According to Gentiana, Ramuh was next on the list.

In order to forge a covenant with the God, Noct had to pass three trials. Until he completed the trials, the entire land of Duncae was swathed in thick layers of dark clouds and heavy sheets of rain.

So far, they had completed two of the three trials. Apparently, all they had to do was locate three large rune stones. Once located, Noctis would then absorb the power within the stones.

It sounded easy enough, but they had learned throughout the course of their journey that rainstorms were _not_ kind to travelers. The roads had turned into dangerous, muddy rivers that were difficult to cross. The heavy rainfall limited their vision, making it easier for enemies to sneak up on them. Landslides were also a large problem. Apparently, the constant earthquakes following their battle with the Titan, combined with the endless rain, had caused the ground beneath them to fall apart. Prompto had nearly fallen to his death on two separate occasions.

To make matters worse, the Empire decided that this was the perfect opportunity to ambush their party. Prompto had lost count of how many MTs they were forced to plough through in the past few days.

Prompto was pulled from his thoughts when Gladiolus called out something.

Prompto barely heard him over the deluge surrounding them. "What?" He called out.

"Are you humming the Chocobo song?" Gladiolus pulled on his reigns and began riding beside him. His mahogany-colored chocobo, Cosmos, was as enormous as her rider; a behemoth compared to the rest of the party's mounts. Despite her fierce look, she was soft-hearted, and gave a soft "kweh" in greeting. Sunshine replied enthusiastically, as chipper as Prompto despite being exhausted, cold, and wet.

"I can't get it out of my head!" Prompto continued to hum the song unabashedly, his grin unmistakable. "I'm surprised you heard me."

"Decent hearing." Gladiolus shrugged, before taking a moment to study Prompto. "You're pretty cheerful, considering we're all sopping wet."

"Am I?" Prompto couldn't keep the grin off of his face.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Prince Charmless, would it?" Gladiolus had the gall to waggle his eyebrows suggestively.

Blushing a bright red, Prompto ducked his head. Peeking at Gladiolus through his bangs, Prompto nodded. "Maybe a teensy, tiny bit." Since their first sexual encounter in Wiz's guest bathroom, Noctis had cornered him repeatedly for desperate make-out sessions and hasty handjobs.

"Mm-hm." Gladiolus smirked, but thankfully left it at that.

Finally, they came upon an opening in the cliffside that hadn't been there previously. Ignis confirmed that lightning had struck the rock, splitting it open. "It's pretty obvious this is the Fulgurian's doing," Ignis observed, his hand tracing over the jagged edge of the cave's entrance.

"We going in?" Prompto asked, hopping off Sunshine's back to get a closer look.

"No choice." Noctis sighed, before slumping down from his own chocobo's back. Noctis' chocobo, Stella, quickly joined Sunshine and began to groom her.

"We'll have to prepare first." Gladiolus retrieved the bag filled with Reagan and Curiel greens, and doled out a reasonable pile for their mounts. The greens were really just a courtesy. Their chocobos were free to roam at their leisure, as it would be too dangerous to pin their mounts in one place and risk losing them to the local fauna and demons.

Once the chocobos were taken care of, Gladiolus set about retrieving their individual packs. "Noct, I need you to store the rest of our stuff in the Armiger."

After a few grumbles from Noctis, they were ready to set forth. Prompto took a moment to cuddle with Sunshine, snapping a few selfies, before joining the rest of the group.

Steeling themselves for their next adventure, they cautiously entered the cave.

Similar to the cave where Noctis had first experienced a Titan induced headache, the tunnel before them was cold, damp, and pitch black.

"Best to turn on our torches." Ignis advised. Within seconds, the combined light from their flashlights flooded the tunnel with a sharp, white glow. The light did nothing to combat the cold, and Prompto found himself shivering. He really hated dark, tight spaces.

He would simply have to grin and bear it.

They had been creeping through the shadows for about an hour when Prompto heard a long, guttural growl. If he hadn't already been freezing cold, the sound would have sent chills down his spine.

Noticing that the others had not reacted, Prompto called out to them. "Guys wait, what was that sound?"

"What sound?" Noctis called for a halt, and cupped a hand to his ear. "I don't hear anything."

"A bit too quiet," Ignis noted. "So far, this tunnel has been eerily silent and empty. We'd best be careful."

Prompto glanced about anxiously, straining to hear that sound again. Had he imagined it? 

In that moment of contemplation, something wrapped around his legs and tugged.

* * *

Noctis was peering in the dark, trying to locate what Prompto had heard. As Ignis would say, in this kind of environment, it would be unwise to dismiss anything amiss.

He was studying a blocked pathway when Prompto let out a bloodcurdling scream. Noctis whirled around quickly enough to receive whiplash.

Prompto was no longer standing beside him.

"Prompto!" Noctis spun around, frantically searching for his lover. 

"Where did he go?" Gladiolus, too, was surveying the area. He pointed to a small crevice in the wall, just large enough for someone like Prompto to fall, or be dragged, through. "Hey! You alright?!" Gladiolus called through the gap.

Another scream ripped through the air in answer, from a different direction.

Noctis was plagued with worry when a comforting hand settled on his shoulder. "We'll find him," Ignis assured him. He cupped a hand to his own ear to locate where the scream had originated from. "Over here." Ignis hurried them through the tunnel, which opened out into a large cavern. Narrow walkways and jagged fissures dived the space into an open maze. How were they going to find Prompto if they themselves got lost?

"Prompto! Are you okay?" Gladiolus called out again, storming further into the cavern.

"No, I'm not okay!" _Prompto_. Thank the Astrals he was still alive. "This place is literally the worst! And why'd it have to be a snake?"

_A snake_? Noctis stopped dead in his tracks, flashbacks from his childhood overtaking the present. Screams, the clash of steel, and the roar of flames rang in his ears. Coming back to himself, Noctis was now desperate to find Prompto.

"I'm--We're coming for you!" Noctis scanned the area, searching for a small light. Prompto's flashlight was still lit, right? "Where are you?"

"That thing dragged me all the way over here," was his answer before Prompto screamed again. Panicked, Noctis began to run in the direction of Prompto's voice, only to be stopped by a hoard of Hobgoblins and Mindflayers. Irritated, Noctis ploughed through them, intent on reaching his lover. Wave after wave of demons delayed his progress. "They just keep coming!" Noctis growled.

Gladiolus sliced through three Hobgoblins with one swing of his sword. They dissolved into black, sizzling goo that marred the ground beneath them. "Then we keep sending 'em back."

Prompto began a mantra of "not good not good not good." His voice sounded closer than before, assuring them that they were headed in the right direction.

"Hey, you alright?" Gladiolus tried again. If they could keep Prompto talking, they could locate him faster.

When Prompto replied once more that he was not okay, Ignis latched onto his direction. "Over here!"

Noctis' heart beat at a frantic pace as he rounded a corner. There, slumped against the wall, was Prompto. He looked unharmed, his body whole.

* * *

"That's it, I quit," Prompto moaned as he slid down the wall, his legs splayed out in front of him.

Looking up, Prompto noticed that Noctis was staring at him, as if frozen in place. He stared for about a minute, before dashing towards Prompto, an inscrutable look on his face. Falling to his knees, Noctis pulled Prompto into a bone-crushing hug.

Prompto was taken aback for a moment, though he recovered quickly. Once he was over the initial surprise, he dragged Noctis onto his lap and buried his face in his lover's neck.

A light cough reminded Prompto that the others were also present. Peering past Noctis' shoulder, Prompto saw Ignis and Gladiolus smiling down at him. "You gave us quite a fright." Ignis chided, before kneeling down to place a hand on Prompto's shoulder.

"Stay close next time." Gladiolus added, before ruffling Prompto's hair.

Prompto squawked at the attention, raising a hand to shield his hairdo from further damage. "It's not like I meant for a giant snake lady to grab me!" Noctis stiffened at that, though Prompto wasn't exactly sure why.

Noctis pulled back and began to look him over. "Are you alright? She didn't hurt you?" Tugging on Prompto's clothes, Noctis was close to stripping Prompto to confirm he was unhurt.

Prompto blushed a bright red, wriggling out of Noctis' grasp. He accidentally dumped the prince on the floor as he stood abruptly. "I'm fine! Totally a-ok. No strip tease needed!"

"We don't need to see that." Gladiolus agreed, patting Prompto on the back. Prompto's knees buckled under Gladiolus' strength, but he remained standing. "Seems solid enough to me."

Noctis stood up slowly, watching his lover closely. "You're sure you're okay?"

"Yes, though we still have to deal with the snake lady. Not looking forward to that." Seeing Noctis' apprehension, Prompto leaned forward to peck Noctis on the cheek. "I'm fine."

With the entire party back together, their focus switched back to their original goal: finding the last rune. While they weren't completely sure where to go, their frantic search for Prompto had led them deep into the cavern and had eliminated most possibilities. After discussing their options, they agreed to explore the two tunnels closest to them.

The first tunnel led to a dead end. Gladiolus had a field day scavenging for usable items along the way, but otherwise it was a bust. Turning around, they made for the second tunnel.

About halfway through the new path, Prompto spied a figure ahead and groaned. "That's the thing that grabbed me," he whispered. "She's probably the boss in this dungeon. I bet she's guarding the rune."

"We're not in a video game." Gladiolus commented.

"You're such a nerd." Noctis laughed lightly, before pulling Prompto into a proper kiss. Noctis then mumbled quietly, "it doesn't look anything like the Marilith." Prompto wasn't certain he was supposed to hear his boyfriend soft muttering, and chose not to comment. 

It was quickly decided that the Naga might actually be guarding the rune. Not wanting to leave any stones left unturned, the group reluctantly chose to approach the snake.

Strangely, the Naga didn't attack them as they advanced towards her. Instead, she let out what Prompto could only assume to be a garbled approximation of speech. Prompto shared look with Gladiolus, glad that he wasn't the only one confused.

His confusion skyrocketed when Noctis answered the thing. _Answered it._ Like he understood what it was saying. Noctis' answer of "I don't know" caused the snake to physically recoil, either in anger or confusion, Prompto couldn't say.

After recovering, the Naga turned her gaze on Prompto. Was she sizing him up? He may be the scrawniest member of their party, but he wasn't the weakest link!

The Naga lunged for him, and he barely had time to dodge out the way. Prompto rolled to his feet and spun around just in time to see her slithering towards him once more.

"She's targeting Prompto!" Gladiolus charged the Naga, forcing her back. Swinging his sword in wide arcs, Gladiolus gave Prompto enough time to sprint towards the edge of the battlefield.

"Stay out of this one, Prom!" Noctis called. A moment later, he warped above the Naga and slashed at her eyes. Crying out in rage, the Naga reared back. She seemed to gather herself, before exhaling a sickly green cloud. Noctis was caught within the cloud, and vanished.

"Noct!" Ignoring his lover's order to stay back, Prompto dashed forward and reached the edge of the dissipating cloud. The cloud dispersed quickly, and Prompto scanned the area, searching for Noctis. A frog hopped towards him, and Prompto blanched. Scooping the frog into his palm, Prompto whispered, "please tell me you're not Noct. And don't reply 'who's there.'"

The frog croaked in response. Prompto groaned.

His worry for his boyfriend vanished when a tail wrapped around his middle, lifting him into the air. Summoning his gun, Prompto fired point blank on the snake, causing it to roar in pain. Still, it didn't drop him. Ignis and Gladiolus focused their attacks on the Naga's tail, but still she held onto her prize.

Frognoct leaped from his hand, landing on the Naga's head. What he meant to do, Prompto would never know. The frog was suddenly enveloped in a puff of smoke, and within seconds Noctis was standing where once a frog had been.

His eyes glowing with power, Noctis summoned the Armiger and sliced the Naga's head cleaned off.

Once Prompto was freed from the dead Naga, he ran over to his boyfriend, intent on checking him over. "Thank the gods you're not a frog anymore." Prompto sighed in relief.

A smack to the back of his head startled Prompto and drew out a sharp yelp. Gladiolus raised his hand to smack him again, and Prompto leaped back. "Gladio, what the hell?!" A heavy punch to his arm directed his attention to Noctis, who was glaring heavily. "What did I do?"

"You jumped right into danger, even when we told you to stay back. And then you turned your back on the snake. You knew it was targeting you!" Noctis' glare softened, and he pulled Prompto into a hug. "Don't do that."

"I'm a Crownsguard." Prompto tried to defend himself. "I'm going to end up in danger. Jumping into it is part of my job."

"Yes, you're going to end up in danger." Ignis replied, snatching Prompto from Noctis' arms so that he could look him in the eye. "But you disregarded that danger and left yourself vulnerable. Please be careful next time." Ignis pulled Prompto in for a quick hug, and Prompto melted into it, feeling slightly ashamed of his actions.

"Don't make that face." Gladiolus added. "You're not half bad in combat, and you're not a weak link. Just keep an eye on the monster next time." Gladiolus pulled him into a one-armed hug, before pushing him back into Noctis' waiting arms.

"Sorry guys. I'll be more careful next time." Prompto smiled softly. "And thanks, for having my back."

"Someone's gotta watch it." Gladiolus quipped, a grin on his face.

"Indeed." Ignis patted Prompto on the back, before looking about the room. "We've defeated the dungeon boss and tallied our experience points. At this point, it would be prudent to search for the guarded treasure."

As Noctis and Gladiolus stared, dumbfounded, at Ignis, Prompto burst into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunshine and Stella are lesbian chocobos.


End file.
